Chuck vs Playing It Cool
by David Carner
Summary: A chuckquinn production. Chuck has always had his older sister to help guide him, but what if he had a male role model, or two. When Devon finds Chuck trying to figure out what the kiss at the end of Imported Hard Salami means, he gives him the big brotherly advice he needs.
1. Ch 1, Don't Freak Out

A/N: This is a chuckquinn production...my alter ego. Still don't know how to log into that account. Republishing the first 5 chapters...and if I should get an idea for chapter 6...well...I do enjoy this story.

a/n 2: This fic begins at the end of Imported Hard Salami. It starts off camera between the kiss and Chuck breaking up with Lou.

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chuck was sitting on the edge of the fountain thinking about what had happened tonight. He was utterly confused. She kept saying no, but all of her actions were saying yes, and that sounded so creepy he just wanted to crawl in the fountain and drown himself. He'd let out a sigh, when he heard footsteps. He didn't think Casey would be back that soon, and he knew Awesome and Ellie were at the hospital. He prepared himself for another verbal assault by Casey.

"Chuckster," Awesome said. Chuck smiled. Regardless of the situation, Awesome found everything… well… awesome. He looked at the doctor and realized something: Despite growing up without a mom or dad basically, he now had a true older brother… an older brother… and a thought hit him. A bad thought. A REALLY bad thought. One Sarah and Casey really wouldn't like, but… he sighed. He shouldn't.

"Everything okay?" Chuck looked up at him. He shook his head slightly. Devon studied him for a minute.

"I'll be alright, Devon," Chuck said, knowing he really, really shouldn't tell him. Devon continued to study him.

"You know, I plan on marrying your sister, and that makes us soon to be brothers. But even if something happened, because it won't, because she's the best, and I'm not screwing this up… I'm always gonna be here for you," Devon explained.

Chuck studied him, and made a decision.

"Ellie coming home tonight?" Chuck asked.

"Nah," Devon replied. "I've already worked too many hours and they sent me home, so I'm all alone. I kind'a wanna wait up for my lady, if you know what I mean."

"First, that is my sister so, eww," Chuck said, shuddering a little. "Second, I'd like to go somewhere and talk, but I need if a minute, if that's alright?" Devon shrugged and nodded. Chuck ran to the Morgan door, took his watch off, and tossed it on the dresser. He came back, the two got in the car, and took off. Sometime later, they found themselves on a beach, sitting, watching the waves.

"Uh, Chuckster, not that I don't appreciate the view," Devon began. "But, this feels kind of romantic, and you're not exactly the Bartowski I'm interested in." Chuck barked a laugh.

"Trying to figure out how to tell you all of this," Chuck said.

"I'm a surgeon, bro. Rip that band aid off," Devon replied, in his booming voice. Chuck nodded.

"I work for the CIA," Chuck began. "Well, work is a little strong, you see…" and Chuck told him how he got the Intersect, Sarah, Casey, and the cover. He told him all the parts about him and Sarah, because that's what he needed right now… an older brother, that had some advice. Someone he could trust, and frankly, had some real-life experience with women.

Devon stared at Chuck for a minute, processing everything he had been told. He had many reactions, but one he kept coming back to: Chuck had finally moved on. He had moved on from the dual travesties that were Stanford and Jill, and now, now he had to have his brother's back. Devon was thrilled about what all this probably meant, but for Chuck to come to him meant everything. Devon wasn't about to let Chuck down. Too many others already had. He made his decision right then.

"Wow," Devon said, looking at him. He checked his watch. "Nope, not April 1st."

"Devon, it's all true," Chuck replied. Devon studied him. "And you can't tell Ellie, any of it. And you can't let Sarah and Casey know." Devon nodded.

"Okay, several things here. First, proud of you, Chuckster," Devon said sincerely.

It nearly brought tears to Chuck's eyes to hear that. Chuck didn't need accolades, he didn't need glory, but after all that he'd been through, it felt so good. He was human, and everyone needs praise, and from Devon… it wasn't like Devon ever held back, but with Devon it was absolute sincerity. There was a reason Chuck always called Devon Awesome, because he was.

"Second, this can't be easy. On either of you. Third, you do know that it is possible to lie under that serum, right?"

"Why would she lie?" Chuck asked.

"Bro," Devon replied, looking a little disappointed. "Use that brain of yours. Not the computer, but the brain."

"She can't admit her feelings?" Chuck asked. "Because of the job?"

"Chuck we both know you, and you're an emotional guy. Some people aren't," Devon began.

"Yeah, but to be that closed off, something would have had to happen in her past and… Oh my God I'm an idiot!" Chuck said, the truth dawning on him. "It couldn't seriously be that simple?"

"How much do you really know about her?" Devon asked. "Things that are real?"

"What I've seen with my own two eyes, and even then…" he shrugged. Devon grinned at him.

"Dude, no one is that good an actress, and when you aren't paying attention, the looks she gives you…" Devon's grin grew. "Bro, she cares for you, she likes you, and maybe she doesn't know what to do about it. And then, when you almost died…" Devon shrugged.

"Okay, so it is really complicated, the job and her," Chuck said.

"Nah, the job we can fix," Devon said.

"How?" Chuck asked.

"Casey," Devon said, grinning. "Think about it, that guy is about one thing; results. Let me worry about Casey."

"Devon," Chuck began.

"Bro, don't take this the wrong way, but you have changed since she's come in your life. If I tell Casey about how focused you are when you feel loved and supported, and it's obvious he's become the adult male figure in your life that you need…" Devon said trailing off and winking.

"You are evil!" Chuck said, laughing.

"Now, here comes the hard part," Devon said. "Sarah."

"Right. I need to talk to her," Chuck said. Devon had a flat look on his face and shook his head.

"Chuck, I love you, bro, but no. Just no," Devon said. "Again, doctor ripping off the band aid. You need to play it cool for the first time in your life. Don't push her."

"But," Chuck began.

"Jill," Devon said. Chuck dropped his head. "Dude, if she doesn't know how to handle things, either personally or with work, what will pushing do?"

"Push her away," Chuck replied.

"I'm not saying don't recognize the moment for what it was, but don't nag her to death about it. Don't talk to her about it until she's blue in the face. She cared enough about you that when she thought she was going to die, she kissed you," Devon explained. "That was a lot for her, and what did you say she said?

"An uncomfortable moment right now," Chuck said, those words playing over in his head.

"Not one she regrets, not a mistake, but uncomfortable," Devon said, giving him that Devon look when he was about to suggest something completely inappropriate. "Dude, she is into you, so get that out of your head. Make it comfortable for her. She has to do things in her job. It's not a shot at you, it's her job, and she's trying to save the world. And here's an idea: If she does something you don't like, like having to seduce someone, tell her you don't like it. Not that you're mad at her, but that you don't like what she's having to do. She'll respect that." Chuck nodded. "Bro, last thing: You deserve her."

"Devon," Chuck began. Devon held his hand up.

"Chuck, you are the best guy I know," he said sincerely. "You treat people the way you want to be treated, and that's something I don't suspect she's used to. You know I love my frat brothers, but some of them are… jerks, when it comes to women. They think they're God's gift to women, and don't treat them right. You, Chuck, you DO treat them right.

"Chuck, the one thing that you do, is you always want to fix things because you know how you'd feel," Devon said. "You have to put yourself in Sarah's shoes, in Sarah's situation. Bro, be what she needs, what she can handle, and one day, she'll figure out she wants more. And if she doesn't, and isn't going to fight for you, then she's not worth it." He grinned. "But she will."

"I need to break up with Lou," Chuck said, sighing.

"Yes, you do," Awesome said. "You can't lead her on." Chuck nodded. "Let's get back, you've got to make things right with her.

-oooo-

That morning found Chuck back on the beach. He had talked to Lou, and told Big Mike he wasn't coming in. Mike wasn't thrilled, but Chuck told him he needed a day, and he relented. He sat there for a few hours before he felt her behind him.

"I don't know why you bother putting a tracker on me," he said. "You always know where to find me." He looked up at her, and he could easily tell she was upset. He started to say something and remembered the talk with Devon. "Did I do something?" he asked. She studied him a minute and shook her head. She sat down beside him.

"That bomb got me thinking," Chuck said, and felt her tense beside him. He grinned. He knew what she thought he was gonna say, and he knew exactly what to say to get her to ease her defenses. "You put your life on the line for this country, constantly. You do things that no one else knows you do. You protect people, and some of them don't always listen," he said, grinning. She returned the grin, and shoulder bumped him.

"Thank you, Sarah," he said, earnestly. She looked at him. "It's got to be a lonely life. Who can you tell your secrets to? Who can you trust? Who are you allowed to trust? I said a long time ago I could be your baggage handler, and that hasn't changed. I'm aware some of it is in a titanium box locked in a vault and you can't, but what you can, what you need to unload, I can be here, like you've been for me."

"Thank you, Chuck," she said softly, expecting anything but this.

"Also, I think we need to address something," he said. She tensed up again. "Thank you." She looked at him. "Last night, you were pretty sure you were going to die, and in your final moments, you accepted that you cared about me enough that if you were leaving this earth, you were spending your final moments with me. So, thank you. I understand what you did, and I'm glad I mean that much to you." He reached over, took her hand, and gently squeezed it. She just stared at him.

Chuck wanted to say three million things, ask questions, prod, just talk, but he now knew better. He just smiled at her. She had his hand in hers now, her brow furrowed. It was obvious he had gotten to her, and while he wanted to press, he knew better. So, he just sat there, quietly.

"Chuck," she said after a minute. "I need to talk to you about Bryce." He waited, and she didn't say anything. He turned and looked back at the water, and chuckled.

"You know I've been thinking about him, a lot, since last night," he began. He turned to look at her. She didn't stop him, so he went on. "I know he thought he was doing what was best for me, and now I kind'a see why. Not just being a spy, but my emotions." Sarah fought the smile that played at the corners of her mouth. "Let's be honest, I'm all over the place."

Chuck swore he heard a giggle. Did Sarah Walker giggle?

"It also made me realize some things. Bryce was never like that. I mean, he could do what had to be done, like when he got rid of me at Stanford. But you, you seem to always struggle with something, and part of me wonders is that pre-CIA." He felt her tense, again. "I'm saying all this to say, sometimes I forget not everyone wants to share everything like I do, or sees things like I do. Different perspectives affect how people see the same circumstance. I think that's why we work so well together."

He turned, and looked her straight in the eye. A single tear was trailing down her face, but she didn't look away.

"Inside of Sarah Walker is a heart of gold, and there is nothing you can do to make me think otherwise. So, it's what we've been through that makes us see things the way we do. I'm going to do my absolute best to do everything you ask me to do." Sarah smiled. "Except when it comes to your and Casey's life."

"Chuuuck," she began.

"Sarah, wait," Chuck quickly jumped in. "We both know if it had been me and Casey at that bomb, the same thing would have happened. Well, not the same, and if it did…never mind." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't think he would use as much tongue." Sarah blushed and looked away.

Chuck threw his hands in the air, triumphantly. "I made Sarah Walker blush! I made Sarah Walker blush!" She turned back and shoved him over, while he continued to chant. She eventually helped pull him back up to a sitting position. "What I'm saying is, this thing in my head means nothing to me; your life means everything to me. When you accept that, I can accept many of the things you have me do," he said, sticking his hand out to shake. She studied it for a second and then him.

"I go from a kiss to a handshake?" she said, grinning. Chuck grinned at her.

"Hug?" he asked. She nodded, and wrapped into him tightly. "Thank you, Sarah, you've been there for me, and I know I haven't always made it the easiest." She pulled back and gave him a smile.

"So, what are we?" he asked. Momentary panic hit her face. "The cover, Sarah, good grief," he said grinning. She tried to look angry, or even irritated, but the smile broke through.

"Cover-wise, being together is best," she said. Chuck swore there was a look of hope on her face. "I know that complicates things with Lou."

"We broke up this morning," Chuck said. "I like her, a lot, but she's not the one."

"You'll find her one day, Chuck," Sarah said. Chuck grinned.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," he said. She didn't panic, and the look in her eye said she knew what he was saying. The smile she gave him showed how much she appreciated what he had said.

"Chuck, about Bryce," Sarah began. Chuck nodded. "He's alive." Chuck blinked a few times.

"Well, that complicates everything," Chuck said. Sarah nodded. They rose, and headed back to Echo Park.

-ooooo-

Chuck and Sarah walked through the courtyard of the apartments. "Are you okay," Chuck asked Sarah. She stopped, did a double take and stared at him. "Sarah, this guy you thought was dead, is back. A guy you obviously cared for, and that's gotta mean something to you. It's got to hurt, or cause you shock, or just make you want to scream."

"It does," Sarah said. "What it doesn't do, is complicate things." Chuck looked at Sarah. "This," she said pointing between them. "THIS is what is most important to me right now." She paused, and started to speak. "Chuck-"

"Sarah, hey!" Ellie said, coming into the courtyard. "You are coming to Thanksgiving, right?" Sarah smiled at her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, with a sincere smile.

-ooooo-

The party was in full swing, when Devon sided up to Casey.

"Casey, listen… we both know Chuck hasn't lived up to his potential," Devon said. Casey grunted. "He was destroyed when Jill left him, but it started before that, you know." Casey gave him a look.

"Look, Sarah is in his life, and she doesn't seem to be as far along as Jill. But you can see him being more of who he is. Ellie can't see it, because she's just looking at the job, but things are changing." Casey nodded, not sure where this was heading. "But there's something else new; you." Casey's eyebrow raised.

"Their father abandoned them, his best friend stabbed him in the back. He doesn't have positive male role models in his life. I'm his sister's boyfriend, so I can only do so much. But you… I know just by looking at you, there's history with the armed forces." Casey grunted and nodded. "Thank you," Devon said simply.

"With you in his life, to be the role model he needs, and Sarah being the emotional support he needs, we may finally see the Chuck Bartowski that was given a full ride to Stanford." Devon clapped him on the back and walked off. Casey stood there, thinking.

"You okay, Casey?" Sarah asked, slipping up beside him.

"Thinking about the kid," Casey said. Sarah gave him a look. "If it wasn't for your former boy-toy, he'd be CIA," he said, jerking his chin in Chuck's direction.

"Yeah," she said.

"He's brilliant," Casey said. "Ever tell him that, I'll kick your ass." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "He'd be an analyst."

"Not an asset?" She asked. Casey nodded. "Joint CIA-NSA?" Casey nodded again. "Why the change of heart?"

"I looked at his scores on things, after the Stanford mission," Casey began. "Kid was killing it, and then, Bryce." Sarah nodded. "Dad left, girlfriend left, best friend left. Give him that back…" Casey shrugged. Sarah snorted.

"I know you're not the girlfriend or friend, does that make you the dad?" Sarah asked, laughing.

"Male role model," Casey said.

"I can honestly say, I don't hate that idea," Sarah replied. Casey nodded, and grinned. "Come on Casey, I know you want to say it."

"He already has Morgan," Casey said grinning, and walking off. She grabbed his arm and he looked at her.

"Did you just tell me to have a relationship with Chuck?" she asked. Casey shrugged. Sarah shook her head.

Devon and Chuck were standing on the other side of the room trying not to act like they were watching the two. "You don't think it worked, do you?" Chuck asked.

"I think the seed was planted," Devon said, grinning. "Remember, play it cool." Chuck covered his mouth as he whispered into Devon's ear.

"Bryce is alive and came back today," Chuck said, sotto voce. Devon looked at him. Then, in a normal voice, Chuck said "Hey, why don't you help me find the marshmallows I left in the herder?" The two went outside, and Chuck grabbed the marshmallows.

"How's Sarah handling it?" Devon asked.

"I asked her, and told her it was natural to have feelings for someone that was such a part of her life," Chuck said. Devon put his fist out for a bump.

"Bro, listen, you have to be super cool with this," Devon said. "It's okay if something bothers you, but talk to her about it, and don't be stupid. Be cool."

"I'm trying, Devon, but kissing her the other night, I just…" Chuck trailed off, his eyes glazed off in his happy place. Devon clapped his shoulder, took the marshmallows and headed inside, leaving Chuck wearing a stupid grin, and staring off into space.

-ooooo-

Bryce had seen Chuck outside, and talked to him. He was waiting in Chuck's room for Sarah. Chuck managed to tell her, through veiled references, that Bryce was in there. Unable to resist, he said Devon needed some brochures from there, and excused himself from the table again. As he approached the door, he saw Bryce kissing her. It killed him a little, but he did as Devon told him, and played it cool. Well, he was still new at playing it cool, and he stood there for a second when he saw her push Bryce away.

"You still got it," Sarah said a look of disgust on her face. Chuck grinned… if there was ever a cue, that was it. He pushed open the door, quickly.

"Look, I get there's a lot to work out, but may I remind you the guy that once tried to kill you is out there at my table, and this probably isn't the best place for this," Chuck said, trying to be cool.

"It's not like that, Chuck," Sarah said.

"Sarah, whatever it is, it's not my business. But we don't need Bryce getting killed," Chuck replied.

"Trust me man, a kiss from her is worth dying for," Bryce said, grinning at him. He turned to head out the window.

"I know," Chuck mouthed to Sarah. A smile crossed her face. "You got this?" he asked. She nodded.

"Get Casey over to his place, ASAP," she said, and paused at the window. "Thank you." Chuck nodded.

-ooooo-

Bryce was gone, and there was a good chance Sarah was gone as well. Chuck was a little stunned that Casey told him what the code had meant without asking. It was like he was in another dimension. In fact, if Chuck was honest, the big man's insults didn't seem to be as… insult-ey, lately. Chuck told Devon what was up, and Awesome told him to go, and what to say. He stood in front of her hotel room door, took a deep breath, and knocked. The door opened, and Sarah looked a little flustered.

"Hey," he said. She gave him a tight smile. "Look, I'm not sure what CIA or NSA protocol is here, but what I do know is that you might could use a friend right now. And that's what I'm here for." She stared at him a minute.

"We have a lot of turkey if you want a sandwich," he offered. She quickly shook her head. "There's a beach I like to go sit at and think my cares away. I hear it's pretty awesome to go with a friend and just talk, or just sit there and look at the ocean." She nodded.

He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not a spy, but what Bryce said to you before he left… I don't know if that was what I thought it was. But if you got an offer to go, and stayed here for me, thank you, again. You keep sacrificing your life, for me, and it's really humbling." Tears were in her eyes. "I'm gonna shut up now, but only after I offer to let you drive because, well, you have a cool car, and the herder isn't the best for getting over things like driving with the top down on your Porsche would be."

She gave him a smile, grabbed her purse, and shut the door. She took his hand, and he looked down at it, then up to her. "Thank you, Sarah."

"Thank you, Chuck," she said, as they headed out into the night.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	2. Ch 2, Seduction Lessons

A/N: Sooooooooo, I've gotten a lot of requests to take this further than I did the first time I posted it on the chuckquinn account...I have an idea, if that's what you want me to do, I will, just let me know, but listen, this will be VERY infrequent after the first five. There are fics I am determined to finish this summer, and Grace is having her tonsils removed so I could be quiet for a few weeks on everything. I'm not sure how many more chapters it would go, but I would do them in chuckquinn style, and also, Sarah vs Finding her Nerd has at least one more chapter coming. Thanks as always for all the support.

a/n 2: There's a hint of sauce in this one. Chapter 2 Seduction lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and no Crown Vics were hurt in the creation of this fic.

* * *

"Major," came a voice from Casey's TV. Casey came around the corner from his bedroom where he had been getting ready. Beckman and Graham were there. "We've read your proposal and it is… interesting." Casey nodded. Beckman took off her glasses and studied Casey. "Are you sure about this?"

"I believe it's something the CIA does, if I read the files correctly," Casey said, looking pointedly at Graham.

"Major Casey, Charles Bartowski is not a spy," Graham said. Casey nodded.

"But he would have been an analyst, and a damn good one," Casey rebutted. The two nodded. "He's not like me and Walker, Directors, but… and I can't believe I'm saying this… no one should be able to do what he does with that info."

"Are you suggesting that Bartowski is making the Intersect work?" Graham asked. Casey nodded. The two directors looked at each other.

"Listen, I know your main goal is to have an agent Intersect, but what if it doesn't work?" Casey asked. Graham and Beckman shared another glance. "This kid is doing nothing but getting better, and when you get his emotions away from everything, he processes info at an amazing rate. He's never going to be a spy. That would be a waste. But to make him an analyst working with Walker, and myself…" Casey trailed off. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," they both said.

"He's been crapped on his whole life," Casey said simply. The two Directors had to nod in agreement. "He lost his parents, his girlfriend, his best friend, and is stuck in this dead-end job. He now has his only real friend in Grimes."

"That's the bearded one, correct, Major?" Beckman asked. Casey nodded. "He's a strange little man." Casey grunted, amused.

"He has no male authority figure worth having," Casey went on. "All of his male bosses are idiots, and he doesn't see you as anything other than a necessity, Director Graham. Between Walker and I, we fulfill everything the kid's been missing. And the kid would probably have had this thing in the first place, if Larkin doesn't get him booted out of Stanford."

"Major, something you said is troubling," Beckman said. "You mentioned girlfriend earlier; are you implying Agent Walker is compromised?"

"No, General," Casey replied. "Bartowski's infatuated with her, but she has kept it professional. There are times I question her commitment to this life." Graham looked away.

"General, perhaps you and I should talk about Agent Walker in private," Graham said.

"She didn't volunteer, did she?" Casey asked. Langston's face hardened. Beckman looked at her counterpart.

"Answer him," Beckman said. Graham looked away, and then shook his head. Casey grunted and gave an understanding nod. "Langston, what did you do?"

"That's not important," Graham said. Beckman looked furious.

"Major, from this moment forward, consider this a trial run of your proposal," Beckman said, giving Graham an evil side-eye. Casey nodded. Graham started to say something, but stopped. "I'll get the appropriate paperwork going. When the Intersect 2.0 comes online, Bartowski will NOT be removed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, General," Casey said, with a look of amusement on his face.

"As for the 'everything else', we'll see," Beckman said.

"And if Walker and Bartowski start to fraternize?" Casey asked. Beckman stared at him.

"For now, as long as it doesn't interfere with the missions, I don't care," Beckman answered. "But, Major, know this: Since this is your idea, and you started it, it is up to you to play the male role model. That means you are going to have to deal with Bartowski's feelings." The amused look fell off Casey's face, and it was replaced with something akin to horror. "Which means you may want to stop egging him on." The TV went dark.

"What the hell have I done?" Casey muttered to himself.

-oooo-

"One question, General," Casey said. "Will Chuck and Sarah be going as a couple?"

"Unless they have a problem," Beckman answered, giving Sarah a look that took her a little by surprise.

"Uh, no problem, here, General," Sarah replied. "Chuck is always a pleasure to work with."

"Chuck, we will be giving you $100,000 with which to gamble, to get close to Lon Kirk. Should that fail, Agent Walker will have to try other methods to get close," Beckman said, studying him.

"Other methods, General?" he asked.

"Seduction," Sarah said softly.

"General, I think this is a bad idea," Chuck said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Listen, we know I'm not a spy, but if I mess this up, then I'm the reason Sarah has to… whatever it is she has to do."

"What exactly do you think it is she has to do, Mr. Bartowski?" Beckman asked. Sarah's eyebrow shot up as she looked at Beckman.

"You know, I don't know, but if it's the last choice I would think that means you'd rather accomplish your goal some other way," Chuck began. "And that means if I lose this money, then I've let my partner down." Beckman studied Chuck for a second and turned to Graham. Graham looked slightly constipated.

"Agent Walker, Major Casey, have you two been teaching Mr. Bartowski nothing?" Beckman asked, when she turned back. Sarah looked at Casey, who ignored her. "How can Mr. Bartowski effectively do the job, that he's being forced to do, without all available information? How can he be an effective analyst?" There was stunned silence. "Agent Walker, you seem to have a better personal relationship with Mr. Bartowski." Casey grunted in agreement, while Sarah fought to contain a smile. "Would you be willing to show Mr. Bartowski many of the tricks of the trade, but especially seduction, so that he can be prepared?"

"General," she managed to get out. Was Beckman suggesting what she thought she was suggesting? "How much should I show him?"

"Everything, Agent Walker," Beckman said. "He needs to know what these terms mean, he needs to know the mission expectations. He needs to be able to understand all of these things, to be an effective analyst."

"Analyst?" Sarah asked, the term finally striking her. Beckman looked up at her. "Chuck is an analyst?"

"Don't you think that would be best?" Beckman asked. Sarah glanced at Graham who shook his head. "See, here's the thing: There's too many leaders here, so I'm going to take a little more control of this project. But to be fair to the CIA, I'm making you in charge of this operation. That makes Mr. Bartowski your lead analyst." Sarah grinned.

"And, Director Graham has graciously signed off on everything. It seems I made him an offer he couldn't refuse." Sarah stared at Beckman. She knew. That was the only explanation, she knew, and she was not happy with Graham. Sarah looked over at Casey who was grinning. What was going on?

"If that is all?" Beckman asked. When everyone shook their head, the screen went blank.

-oooo-

"So, agents don't use sex to get info?" Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head. She had spent the past several hours explaining to Chuck the different types of missions, and his head was close to exploding. "I meant in seduction missions."

"Correct. If you have to use sex in a seduction mission, and you didn't want to," she began, but paused when she saw the look on his face. "Carina," she said, and Chuck nodded. "Then you've failed, and for the record, Mr. Bartowski… Agent Walker has never failed a mission," she added with a smirk.

"Would Agent Walker be so kind as to call her analyst Chuck?" he asked. She grinned at him, placed a hand on his chest, batted her eyelids, and spoke softly.

"Only if Chuck will agree to call Agent Walker, Sarah," she replied, and then she held up the pen she had just pulled from his pocket, that he didn't even notice her take. Chuck's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Sarah, you never fail to amaze me," Chuck replied. She shrugged.

"Kind'a knew that one before the CIA," she said. Chuck glanced at her, and she looked away.

"That's one of those stories you can tell me when you're ready, if you want," Chuck said. Sarah gave him an appreciative smile. "You're good," he admitted. "So, what happens if the mark knows it's coming?" Sarah just smiled at him. "You're not that good."

"I want you to think of a secret. Any secret, and write it down," she said. He wrote something on a piece of paper. "Go put it in my jewelry box over there." He did, and she patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Today's lesson, Chuck, if you choose to accept it, is I have approximately…" she looked at her watch. "Four hours until I need to get ready for the mission. Before those four hours are over, I can have you telling me exactly what is on that paper without having sex, or getting naked. In fact, I'll have you begging to tell me."

"Well, it is for my education," Chuck said, grinning.

"Keep telling yourself that, Bartowski," Sarah said, with her own grin.

"How come it's an insult when Casey says it, but really sexy when you say it?" Chuck asked. Sarah raised an eyebrow. Chuck threw up his hands in a defensive posture. "Wasn't a come on, it was an honest question." Sarah leaned toward him.

"Oh, I believe you, Chuck," Sarah said breathlessly, popping the "k". Chuck gulped and looked at the clock. There was another three hours and fifty-nine minutes to go. He was in so much trouble.

"See, Chuck," she said, pushing some lose strands of hair behind her left ear. "I was trained at seduction school, and frankly I'm one of the best. She scooted over until their legs touched. She gave him a tight-lipped smile, and her eyes… oh good lord he was about to get lost there. She moved in to where her mouth was right by his ear. He felt the hot breath. She spoke softly.

"It would be a shame if someone who could do the job I do, and get in and out, no sexual pun intended…" Chuck bit back a groan. "…would be assigned to some creep to be his plaything for months on end for some of those missions." She nipped at his ear when she finished. Chuck didn't know how much he enjoyed that.

"So, for the record, there are those that do that?" Chuck asked when he got his breath back. Sarah placed her right hand over his thigh, directly above Chuck's left knee. His eyes shot down to it, and back to her eyes.

"Yes," she replied, slowly dragging it, her nails down slightly touching his leg. "For the record, this is the first time I have ever used seduction on you."

"You didn't for our date?" he asked surprised, and if he was honest, a little happy.

"No, Chuck, everything I said or did, it was mostly the truth. I couldn't tell you everything, but I did mean that I liked you," she said, leaning very near to him. She barely licked her lips and Chuck felt sweat on his hands, and forehead. Sarah had a mysterious smile on her face. She lightly traced her right hand up his leg and stopped it at his upper thigh. Chuck stared at it, and then looked back at her. When she had his eyes locked on hers, she spoke very softly. "I specialize in several things, but the two the CIA deems the most important are protection, and wetwork."

"W-wetwork?" Chuck stammered. She nodded. They both knew he wasn't stammering because he was scared. She reached over and undid his tie, and slowly popped open the first button and then the second. Chuck was nearly trembling.

"Remember when you flashed on the ring?" she asked. Chuck nodded. She ran her right hand lightly through his hair. Chuck really wasn't sure what his name was. Her lips parted slightly when she did so, and Chuck was really beginning to think he wasn't going to last long… and that brought another idea to mind that he had to get rid of, immediately. He jumped up the best he could and moved to the other side of the room.

The amusement on her face was obvious.

"I can stand over here right because you didn't say I couldn't," he said quickly, like it was nearly one word. "So, you dealt with very bad people, so they couldn't do very bad things anymore."

"You can go where ever you want in this room, Chuck," she said, sultrily, popping the "k" again. "And yes, I found very bad people, who did very bad things, and stopped them from ever doing it again." Her voice was mesmerizing, and she stood as she finished.

"That's ridiculously sexy," Chuck muttered. "I should be scared, or even a little concerned, but I'm not." Sarah started to walk slowly toward him. No, not walking, stalking. Chuck was scared to death, and more turned on then he knew what to do with.

"That's what I like about you, Chuck, you look past everything I've done, and you look deep inside of me," she said, walking toward him. Chuck tried leaning against the desk, crossing his arms, trying to appear cool, but he nearly fell over. "You look past everything and see my naked soul, and you find it beautiful."

Chuck wiped his forehead. She put her right foot between his feet, and he looked down, his eyes wide and then back at her. "I've never felt more naked and vulnerable then around you, and that scares me… but it excites me as well, Chuck." She put her right hand in the middle of his chest and slowly ran it up to his shirt collar, her hand splayed open. Her fingers played with the collar.

"That's a whole lot of naked excitement," Chuck managed to get out. Sarah smiled at him, and got very close.

"Interesting choice of words, Chuck," she said, popping the "k" again. "Most people are scared when they're naked, standing there for whoever they're with to see every imperfection."

"I doubt you have any," Chuck said. "Not that I would know, I've not seen you like that, and that might be highly inappropriate, and good grief is it hot in here or me?"

"Tell you what, Chuck. You tell me what you wrote, and I'll let you verify what you think," she said, biting her bottom lip and looking up at him through her lashes. Chuck stared at her face, before whipping his head to the side, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"I know what you're trying to do Sarah. I'm not sure that's fair," he said. She bounced a shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I won't keep my word," she replied. Chuck slapped his hand over his eyes.

"Not like this, Sarah," he mumbled to himself, but she heard him. "Not like this."

"Being all respectful," she said, kissing his jaw. "That's why I like you Chuck. You know you're safe though. I never fail a mission, although…" she trailed off.

"What?" he asked, four octaves above his normal voice.

"I'd do it for you," she said softly. "I'd give up my mission streak for you."

"What?" he choked out.

"I've never failed, Chuck," she said popping that "k" hard. "You'd be my first. Would you like to be my first?" she asked softly. Chuck's mouth and throat went dry, his eyes were bugging out of his head, and his knees buckled. She caught him, and the look in her eye was that of a predator, and he was the snack. How he made his mouth open and say the words that came out next, he'd never know for sure.

"Sarah, no, I can't," he said, but his willpower was very nearly gone. It hadn't been twenty minutes.

"Chuck, I'm so glad you never went to the CIA," she said, in a very low voice. "I'm glad you didn't take that class like I had to, because the students would test out their skills on each other, and the guys," she paused, and then looked him right in the eye. Chuck didn't think this was part of the seduction he saw in her eyes, but he could be wrong. "The point is you wouldn't, because you're not like that, Chuck. You care about people, and their feelings, and their needs." Chuck narrowed his eyes.

"When you say needs?" Chuck asked, and stopped. Sarah just looked at him, and Chuck turned about 43 shades of red.

"Chuck," she said just above a whisper. "Tell me your secret and we have almost three hours we can use to figure out this new partnership of ours." Chuck knew what she was doing, and he almost told, when it hit him. Partnership… partners… Bryce Larkin, he was CIA, he had seduction school training. Chuck suddenly didn't care about seduction training. She saw it in his eyes. "Did I go too far?" she asked, suddenly apprehensive that he was upset with her. He shook his head.

"Sarah, you were one of the best females. Who was the best male?" he asked. She shrugged and looked away. He gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, was it Bryce?" She nodded. He almost asked the next question, but he was pretty sure he knew the answer. How did she know what they had was real? Answer: She wasn't sure. Chuck pulled her in, and held her. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" she got out, nearly in tears.

"For everything you've given up for this country. For the way you've been used like a tool. For the way you've been treated like some emotionless robot, when it's obvious you have them, and are better when you're allowed to feel them," Chuck said. The tears began, and he just held her.

-ooooo-

Chuck searched the hospital until he found Devon. They had put a pause on his training, Sarah needed to gather herself before the mission, and he needed to change. She took a nap, and he headed out. When he arrived at the hospital decked out in his tux, Devon saw him and whistled.

"Looking good, Chuckster," Devon said, giving him a high-five. "Any progress on our girl?" Chuck told him everything about Sarah and Bryce and seduction school. "Bro, not awesome," he said, dejectedly. "Chuck, you've got to be her support, you've got to be for her what Ellie was for you, but not exactly because Ellie's your sister, and-"

"Got it," Chuck cut in. "Got it. Any advice?"

"Be cool, bro, be cool," Devon said. Devon gave Chuck a hug and he headed to pick up Sarah.

-ooooo-

"Come on up," Sarah said, parking her car at the hotel. "We need to talk." Chuck nodded, dejectedly. They got to her room, she shut the door, and spun him against the wall holding him there. "Want to tell me why you're so down in the dumps?"

"I screwed up the mission," Chuck said. Sarah looked at him, puzzled. "We didn't get the info, and I let you down."

"You let me down?" Sarah asked. "You turned 100 grand into 250 grand, you did everything you could to find out what was going on, and you flashed on Rashan Chen."

"And now you have to go," Chuck stopped talking, flapped his arms around, lost for words, while Sarah looked on, amused. "You know! After what all you went through today, you don't need this."

"No, what I don't need is for the guy I count on, to be upset at himself when he did absolutely nothing wrong," Sarah said softly. "And, I'm not going just yet. Kirk gave me an invitation, yes. But I'm thinking if the three of us stake it out tomorrow, with you looking over what we see… Maybe you'll flash, and if not, then I'll take it from there. Chuck, I'll be okay."

"I'm sure you will, physically, but emotionally?" he asked. She smiled at him, and slowly pressed herself up against him.

"That's why I have my baggage handler," Sarah said softly, and kissed him. It wasn't like the urgency of the bomb. It was urgent, but gentle, and needed. It wasn't as desperate as the bomb. But there was a desperation there, and a need. "Bed," she croaked. He gently pushed her away.

"You know, for someone who says we can't have anything, you keep attacking my face," Chuck said. An eyebrow went up. "I'll make you a deal. I'll stay here tonight, and do anything you want to do except that," he said pointing to the bed.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Because your mind has been messed with enough in the past few days," Chuck said honestly. "If you still feel the same way after this craziness is over, and it's not going to mess with your job, then I'm all for it."

"For the record, you're turning me down?" she asked, incredulous. She started to move toward him.

"NOPE!" he said, his hand up. "Here's the other part of the deal, and this is nonnegotiable." She gave him a look. "That," he said, "until we figure this out," and he did a circle with his finger of the two, "no more seduction tricks the CIA taught you. Whatever we do, whatever we screw up, we do or screw up because of us." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, kissing him again.

"You say screw one more time, I'm gonna pull out every trick I know, Bartowski," she purred into his ear, after she let go.

"See, you don't need 'em!" he choked out.

-ooooo-

"Nice catch, Bartowski," Casey said.

"Sometimes you've gotta take it nice and slow," Chuck replied. "You've gotta back off, let things simmer, see where they go. Then you go in for the kill. The results are better that way." Chuck turned to Casey, and saw the weird look on his face. Chuck turned to Sarah who was looking away, but he swore her neck was flushed. Chuck had flashed on the box, but they had waited and made sure where they had gone. There were boxes filled with aid to make the shipment look legit. They had watched the entire operation to figure out what was real and what was fake.

"Guess you really didn't want your girl to have to go snuggle up to Lon Kirk," Casey said. He winced internally. "Which is the right thing to do, because she's our partner and we don't want to put her at any unnecessary risk." Casey turned and left. Chuck turned to Sarah.

"What was that?" he asked. She was shaking her head.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"So, for professional curiosity, what would you have worn?" Chuck asked, trying not to gulp. Sarah gave him a confused look. "If you had to be on the yacht, I mean?" Chuck had stayed with Sarah all night, holding her while she slept. He'd begun to wonder if he wasn't the world's biggest idiot, but he had to make sure she was sure.

"I don't know, there's the choice of the bikini or the one piece," she said.

"Well, I guess it depends on him," Chuck said, looking straight ahead with the binoculars. "Some guys like more skin exposed, while others, like a bit of a hint and let their imagination do the rest."

"Some guys?" she asked with an amused look on her face. She leaned over by his ear. "Have you any thoughts on the subject?" Chuck shrugged.

"I mean, ah, I might ah," Chuck sputtered. "I don't know if that's the sort of thing I should talk about in mixed company."

"Oh, it's for research in case I have to know how to dress for my cover boyfriend," she said, her hand against the small of his back, trailing lightly up his spine. Chuck tried desperately not to arch his back against her fingers, as they slowly dragged their way up.

"So, we're back together?" he squeaked.

"Don't you think it's good for the cover?" she asked softly in his ear, her breath hot against him.

"Sure," he nearly barked out. She placed her hand around his neck and slowly turned him toward her.

"You turned me down last night, Chuck Bartowski. I'm not sure what to do about that," Sarah said.

"I did, because it was the right thing to do," he squeaked. She nodded. "Your eyes," he managed to get out. "They're my favorite thing about you. They look past all my nerdisms, they look past all my screw ups, and they see me, and frankly I think you like what you see. That's what was on that paper."

"You think I like what I see, huh?" she asked. He nodded. "I have to help Casey with the paperwork and the bust. I guess we'll have to talk about this some other time," she said, grinning.

"You're evil, woman," he said. She stepped right up to him, grabbed his head, and kissed him. When she broke the kiss, she stared into his eyes.

"You have no idea," she said, and walked off.

a/n: Thanks for reading.

Also, if you have a facebook account and haven't joined the Chuck Fanfiction page, please do so, I'm the moderator, so just answer the questions (There are three)(And NO you aren't required to say I'm your favorite author) and join the fun.


	3. Ch 3, Christmas Presents

a/n: Chapter 3 Christmas Presents

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"What exactly are you doing?" Sarah asked, watching Chuck, and wondering if she should call an ambulance.

"Dancing," Chuck said, coming into the Weinerlicious, with the silliest dance he could think off. Sarah shook her head, a warm smile consuming her face.

"Really? Because that looks more like having a seizure," she replied, teasingly. How did he do that? She was finding herself thinking he was trouble more and more every day, the kind of trouble she would gladly get into. Chuck grinned at her, and she pulled herself out of her thoughts. "Why, exactly, are you dancing?"

"Because I'm going to ask THE Sarah Walker to spend Christmas Day with my family," he said, grinning. The smile fell off her face. Chuck look gob smacked. "Sarah… you don't like Christmas?"

She looked away, and didn't know what to say. How could she tell him of conning the Salvation Army, of not having any presents, of how Christmas just meant more chances for her father to go to jail? If there was anyone she could tell it was him, but how much was too much? How much until this great guy ran off, how long until she was reassigned? She took a deep breath, gave him an answer, and swore to herself if he asked anything else, she would tell him the truth.

"Christmas is more of a remembrance of bad times in the past," she said simply. Chuck studied her for a second, nodded, and sat at one of the tables. He thought back to his talk with Devon. Whatever happened to her, it happened before the CIA, and Chuck knew the CIA wasn't big on sharing secrets, either. In the past, a barrage of questions would be sent flying her way, but Chuck was determined to play this cool. He did need to go talk to Devon, ASAP, though.

"I'm going to guess you've told me all you want to tell me on that subject," he said with an understanding look on his face. The smile she gave him said so much; it was a 'thank you', and an 'I appreciate you'. But most importantly, it was a promise of 'one day', and Sarah Walker found herself more and more convinced that there would be that 'one day' with him. One day, where damn the CIA, damn the government, they were going to be together, no matter what she had to do.

What he did next, however, caught her off-guard.

"But, our cover requires you to be there," he said, shrugging nonchalantly with a cheeky grin.

She needed this. She needed to be free with him, and he was accepting all she could give him, and the more he did, the more she wanted to tell the CIA to go to hell.

"Oh, our cover, Chuck?" she said, popping the "k". Two could play at this game. She could play this game. She wouldn't seduce him, she had promised: But she could take the things she learned, and apply them.

Chuck quickly realized he might have just bitten off a little more than he could chew. Her popping the "k" like that made him nervous, and he thought back on his lesson in seduction, the one he nearly failed. He wasn't entirely sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"You know, we never finished the lesson the other day," she said softly, playing with the end of her hair that fell over her right shoulder, looking down at him through her long lashes. Chuck's hands were pouring sweat.

"I think for now, I need to process what I learned and, maybe, have a quiz, in oh, say, a few years. Yeah, that would be best," Chuck replied. Sarah sat down across from him, grinning.

"So, for our cover? That is why I should be there?" she asked again, giving him a look that nearly caused him to melt. Chuck shook his head no, since he couldn't really form words at that moment. He set his bottom jaw, and reached across the table to take her hands.

"No, Sarah, it's because it's Christmas and you shouldn't be alone. It's because I'm your friend, and I don't want you to be alone," he said, simply. Warmth spread through her, and feelings. Some she recognized, some she didn't. Chuck Bartowski was absolute trouble, and she was finding more and more she didn't care. Oh, who was she kidding? After Beckman's orders the other day, after Chuck's reaction and understanding about what she could and couldn't do… after him telling her he could be her baggage handler when she needed it, they were closer than asset/handler, and he wasn't an asset anymore was he? What did that mean? Sarah thought it was about time she found out, but first… some fun.

"Is that what we are, Chuck? Is that what you see us as, as friends?" she asked, a coy smile on her face. Chuck heard Devon's voice in his head. "Stay cool, stay cool."

"Sure, we're friends," Chuck replied. "Don't all meaningful relationships start as two people being friends?" The coy grin on his face said so much more.

"Is that all we are, Chuck?" she asked leaning closer. She saw Chuck swallow, but he continued. He was a brave man.

"Workmates, partners, confidants, or is there a specific term you are looking for?" Chuck asked. "What I am is what Sarah Walker needs me to be." Sarah got up from her chair, came around the table, and sat right down in his lap. His eyes opened in surprise, but he kept his cool, externally. Internally, he was a hot mess. She looked him right in his eyes.

"Whatever?" she asked.

"I mean, I do hope you find me more than a booty call," he said. Sarah burst out laughing. He was an analyst and there were no rules about her doing this. She stopped, smiled shyly, took his face in her hands, and gently pulled him in for a kiss.

When she pulled away, Chuck had a dreamy look on his face. "I feel as though that wasn't for cover." She simply smiled, close-lipped, raised her eyebrows slightly, and stared at him. "So, Ellie expects you to spend the night Christmas Eve. Andshe'llhavePJsforyou," he mumbled, quickly.

"I'm sorry, she'll do what?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows raised.

"She'll have PJs for you," Chuck said, looking down.

"Oh, she will, will she?" Sarah asked. "Who picked out these PJs?"

"Ellie did, Sarah, and they're all kind'a matching, and family appropriate," Chuck replied.

"Oh," Sarah said. "So, if I had my own special elf or naughty Mrs. Claus PJs I wanted to wear?"

"So you're coming? To Christmas I mean?" Chuck asked, his neck red, but a joyous goofy smile on his face. Sarah smiled, and nodded. She got off his lap, so they could get back to their cover jobs. And in particular, she needed to have a talk with Beckman about Chuck's, since he wasn't getting paid for his real job. Chuck stood as well, knowing he really should get back.

"Mmmhhh," she said. "I can't not be with my boyfriend on Christmas Eve. What kind of girlfriend would I appear then?"

"Can't have that," Chuck replied, the smile that covered his face nearly lighting up the room. She had headed back to the counter, but with that smile, she turned and crossed the distance between them, grabbed his tie, and gently pulled him down into a kiss.

"You know, I bet we can fool a whole lot of people with our cover," he said, grinning.

"Wasn't anything cover about that," she said, pushing him away, giving him a wink and a salacious smile.

"Well, I never!" he said, faux outraged. She slapped him on the backside, drawing an "Eep!" out of him. He stopped at the door and turned. "Should we do anything tonight, you know, if a mission doesn't come up. You know, for cover maintenance?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I think our cover is fine." Chuck nodded. "Wanna watch a movie tonight?" He turned around, confused. She grinned at him, and shrugged. "I mean if you have nothing else to do."

"You pretty much know my schedule," Chuck said grinning. "One thing, will you be handsy tonight?" Sarah nodded, not trusting herself to speak. His grin grew. "What time should I expect you?"

"I was thinking you should come to my place, for privacy," Sarah said. "Maybe we should talk about some things."

"Want me to bring a pizza?" Chuck asked, grinning so hard he thought his face might split.

"Yeah, and um…maybe a change of clothes, you know… in case we talk late," she said, looking very nervous. "I wouldn't want you driving home late, and if something happened Casey would never let me hear the end of it."

Her smile was completely gone. In its place was the look of a very scared woman, who was putting herself out there, and begging him not to reject her.

"Well, we can't have that," Chuck began. He hesitated, then asked, "Okay, is it just me, or is Casey being… nicer?" Sarah bit her bottom lip and shrugged. Chuck grinned at her. "Maybe this is one of those things we can talk about later. Tonight. You know what? I bet we can find better things to talk about than Casey."

"I can guarantee it, Chuck," she said, with the quickest of winks. Chuck gulped, smiled, waved, and backed out of the door, nearly falling off the sidewalk in the process. Sarah burst into laughter as she watched him walk across the parking lot. She picked up her phone, texted Casey, and locked up the store. It was time she and Beckman had a talk.

-ooooo-

Sarah found herself in Casey's apartment, waiting for Beckman to respond to her message. Sarah couldn't believe Casey had no problem with her being here; in fact, he encouraged it. He told her he'd keep an eye on the nerd.

That caused her to think. He hadn't called him moron or idiot in a long time. She thought back to the conversation at Thanksgiving, and what he had told her. She needed answers. The screen flickered to life, and it was time to get her biggest question answered.

"Agent Walker," Beckman began, and then she paused. "Sarah," she said in a softer, less formal tone. "I need you to know something. I expect those who serve to do so gladly, to give up civilian things, because agents knowingly joined understanding what was required of them. They made decisions, adult decisions, as adults." Sarah stared at Beckman. Holy crap, she really did know. Beckman's face softened even more. "You've never had that chance, Sarah. And now you cannot make a proper decision, because you're torn. This life is all you know, but you joined it too young. If this file is correct, I'm not even sure it is legal for you to be an agent." She held up her hand before Sarah could say anything. "I'm not running you off, because you are needed."

"General, I am going to assume Graham's recruitment of me is the reason you're now in charge of this project?" Sarah asked. Beckman nodded. Sarah looked down for a moment, then back to the screen. "Ma'am, I don't know how much longer I want this life." Beckman nodded again, not surprised.

"But you do want it as long as this assignment is ongoing?" Beckman asked, a slight smile on her face. Sarah closed her eyes, opened them, and nodded.

"He's a good man, General, and he doesn't deserve any of this," she said softly.

"Sarah, neither of you deserve this," Beckman answered. Sarah rejoiced internally. "Chuck Bartowski is a joint analyst and, to be totally frank, you handle him much better than Major Casey." Sarah shrugged, grinning. "This team is operating better with this new system. We're going to change cover jobs for you soon… that outfit is hideous." Sarah laughed and looked down. "Until then I need you to continue to protect Mr. Bartowski."

"Mr. Bartowski?" she asked. Beckman smiled.

"He is an employee which means he gets compensation, and benefits," Beckman said. "The cover… is it too much?"

"I can handle him," Sarah replied.

"No, I meant is it too much for you?" Beckman asked, grinning. "Sarah, he trusts you, and you trust him, which is troubling in and of itself. But we are where we are with this. I know you can make it work." Sarah nodded. Beckman reached to cut the feed, paused and looked at her. "I'll have Casey pull the feed from inside his apartment. When this assignment is over, if you want to put in your papers, I'll expedite them." The feed cut off, and Sarah's hands covered her mouth.

In the apartment next door, unbeknownst to Sarah, Chuck was leaving with Devon. Sarah began to open the door to Casey's to leave, when she saw the two men leaving. She hung back a bit, and followed. Starting her tracker, she followed the two. She wasn't surprised when they ended up at the beach Chuck liked to visit. She set up a parabolic mike in her car. Sarah knew she really shouldn't be doing this, but she had to know… Why had Chuck done things so differently the past few weeks?

"We clear, Chuckster?" Devon asked.

"Unless one of them is following us with a parabolic mike, we're good," Chuck replied. Sarah blushed a bit at that. But she told herself she was protecting him, since Casey wasn't around. "My phone is at the apartment, and Casey thinks we're talking about the possibility of you proposing."

Devon's eyebrows shot up.

"No pressure, dude, but I figure it's just a matter of time." Devon nodded. "Something happened in Sarah's past, Devon. Something awful, and because of that, she doesn't like Christmas." Sarah wondered just how much Devon knew.

"How are things?" the big man asked. Sarah could feel Devon's grin even in her car, and it made her smile. He wasn't being lecherous. Devon was just frank about sex and relationships. She thought she knew what had happened. It made all the sense in the world, and she was quite happy. Chuck needed male role models in his life. Casey was good, but he wasn't what Chuck needed for everyday things; that was Devon.

"I'm being cool," Chuck said. _Ah-ha!_ Sarah thought. Now things were making sense. "But, Devon, dude, she's killing me." That concerned her. "I mean, I'm trying so hard not to read into what she's saying, but it almost like she considers me her real boyfriend." _I do, you idiot_, Sarah thought, shaking her head.

"Have you asked her?" Devon asked. Chuck shook his head.

"I thought that might be pushing things," Chuck replied. _Okay, our communication still sucks_, she thought. "I don't know if I can ask her without, well, being me." _He__'s got a point,_ Sarah thought.

"You've got a point," Devon conceded. "So, she's coming to Christmas Eve, and Christmas though, right?" Chuck nodded.

"I'm also supposed to pack a bag and spend the night at her place, because, well, we need to talk," Chuck said.

"Is that what you call 'cover maintenance'?" Devon asked. _What has Chuck not told him_, she wondered.

"She said it wasn't," Chuck said, his eyes getting wide the more he thought about it.

"Huh," Devon said, and then his smile grew, and he hit Chuck in the chest with the back of his hand. "Dude!"

"Devon, it doesn't mean anything," Chuck said.

_No, it means something_, Sarah thought.

"I mean IF she did think that, she could change her mind."

Well, that's true, but I'm not planning on it.

"I mean don't get me wrong, there is nothing I would enjoy more, but if all I get to do tonight is talk to Sarah, to be her actual baggage handler, then I'm good with it. That means more in her world, you know? She has no one to trust, and if she can trust me, then I'm good."

_You__'re more than good, Bartowski_, she thought, grinning. _You__'re the best. _

"So, I'm taking a bag, and a pizza, and I'll go from there."

"Well done, Chuckster," Devon said. "As for the rest, if you think you can say something without making it a thing, then I don't think asking would ruin it. But you'd know better than I."

"Nope, gonna play it cool, Devon," he said.

"Don't play it too cool," Devon replied.

"If she initiates, I'll gladly reciprocate. But she's driving this. I'm totally fine with her taking control," Chuck said.

"Nothing wrong with her being on top," Devon said. Sarah barked a laugh and Chuck slowly turned to look at Devon. "Oh, not what you meant."

-ooooo-

A little while later, back in his apartment, Devon heard a knock on the door. He opened it, and saw a smiling Sarah. Inviting her in, he stepped aside to let her pass. She walked in, never said a word, pulled out a digital recorder, and hit play. His and Chuck's conversation played, and Devon paled.

"He doesn't know that I know, okay?" Sarah said. Devon nodded. "It's really simple, Devon. If something goes bad and he feels like he can't talk to me about it, I need to know, to keep him safe. I don't want you to have to betray his confidence, but it's for his safety." Devon nodded again. "Thank you," she said softly. "You're the reason I feel like I get a real life now, like I have someone I can talk to. I will talk to him, I just have to take it at my pace, okay?" Devon nodded again, and then opened his arms. Tears in her eyes, Sarah hugged him.

"You're part of this family, you know," Devon stated. "Whatever happens between you two, you've kept him safe. You brought back our Chuck, so thank you."

"He doesn't deserve any of this," Sarah said. "I just want him to be happy and safe."

"That's what you _do_," Devon said.

"No, Devon, that's my job," she replied, pulling away. Devon stopped her, and she looked up at him.

"No, Sarah, that's what you do," he said softly. The tears began again, and she fell back into his arms. Devon knew it wasn't tears of sadness, but of finally being accepted. Tears of joy. He grinned. "Awesome," he said, making her snort-laugh into his chest.

She pulled away. "You know I have to mess with him now, right?" Devon grinned, lifted his hand, and Sarah high-fived him.

-ooooo-

Chuck arrived at Mason 23 with the required bag, pizza, and a bouquet of Gardenias, because he thought she deserved them. His hands were full, and he was required to use his foot to knock on the door. Sarah opened the door, wearing a simple blue tee shirt, a pair of shorts, and her hair up. He thought she looked amazing, and he realized he was standing there, grinning goofily, just watching her watch him.

"Come in," she said, and moved out to the way so he could enter. She closed the door behind him, and locked it. Chuck's eyes sprang open when he heard the lock. He wasn't sure why.

"Have a good day?" Chuck asked. "I know you hate the smell of those sausages."

"It was okay," she answered, a hint of sadness in her voice. It was fake, the sadness. She wanted to mess with him. He handed her the flowers, and she gave him a sad smile. "Thanks, they're beautiful." She walked off to put them in water.

Chuck was beginning to be concerned. He walked over to the kitchen area and leaned up against the door frame, arms crossed, watching her put the flowers in water.

"What can I do?" he asked sincerely. She shrugged.

"Nothing. I mean I could talk about it, I'm told that sometimes it makes people feel better," she said, knowing he would jump at the chance.

"I _am_ your baggage handler, remember?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"It's just this time of year is so hard," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the couch. She maneuvered him to a corner of the couch, got him to sit down, and then sat down beside him, cuddling into him. "Christmas for me was other people making plans behind my back, trying to figure out what was best for me, and not telling me the truth. And it hurt, Chuck." Chuck swallowed. Sarah grinned, knowing he couldn't see her. She took her hand and slowly traced her fingertips down his shirt and then back up. "It's just so hard for me to trust people, because of what happened. And you, you've never done a thing to make me not trust you."

"Hey, that's not entirely true. Early on I did," Chuck said, beginning to feel terrible.

"That was different, Chuck," Sarah said, moving her head to where when she spoke, her breath hit his neck. He was starting to sweat. She moved her hand down to his leg, and began to trace gently with her fingers. "You've been so open, and honest, and I feel like I need to give you more, because I trust you. And you'd never take advantage of that trust. You'd never go behind my back." She could feel his heart pounding. He closed his eyes. "You'd never purposefully do anything to compromise your secrets and my ability to protect you. Because Chuck, if something happened to you, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. I know you want your family to know, but if they did, it would be a huge mistake." She planted soft kisses on his jawline, heading toward his ear. "Honesty, Chuck, that's how we get through this." She kissed his jaw again. "Utter." Kiss. "Complete." Kiss. "Honesty."

"I TOLD AWESOME!" he yelled. Sarah rolled off him, laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes. "I told him, I needed someone, Sarah, you don't understand." He was standing now and pacing. "I'm terrible at things. I don't know how to talk to women, not that I'm looking for women, but I've had no one in my life to help me with how to act, or how to be, or not be me, because sometimes I can be too-"

His spiral was forestalled by her lips on his. During his rambling, she had gotten up, and as he paced by for the third time, she grabbed him and kissed him like his life depended on it. She pulled away, and looked into his eyes.

"Chuck, I know. It's fine, I understand. Just don't tell Casey for now," she said. Chuck nodded, still a bit wild-eyed. "I get it, I really do." She pulled him back in for another kiss. This one was gentle, their lips exploring each other's, and then she got greedy. Her tongue snaked its way inside and brushed his.

The moan he made caused her to shiver. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, again. She saw the questions, but she couldn't speak. Instead, she nodded, and removed his tie. He didn't move, his eyes watching every movement she made. She grinned at him, and started to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. His hand covered hers and she felt her breath hitch.

"We don't have to," he said softly.

"I want to," she replied just as softly. "And speak for yourself, Buster." The smile on his face brightened the whole room.

She grabbed the bottom of her tee shirt, pulled it over her head, and tossed it. His eyes were wide, but not as wide as his smile. He pulled her close and gently kissed her, making his way down her jaw, until he found a spot on her neck. Even if she hadn't moaned, the reaction of her body told him all he needed to know.

She pulled him back up into a kiss, and wrapped a leg around him, grinding herself against him, slowly. "Bed. Now," she croaked. The look in her eyes told him it really wasn't a request.

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down. She reached up, with a wolfish grin, grabbed him, and the next thing he knew she had flipped over him. He found himself on his back, with the blond agent over him.

"Sarah," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, Chuck," she said popping the "k". She was grinning wickedly.

"Be gentle, it's been a while," he said.

"Chuck, shut up and kiss me," she said. He did.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	4. Ch 4, Sugar Bear

a/n: Chapter 4, Sugar Bear

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chuck burst into the Weinerlicious, ready to tell Sarah what he had flashed on. He came up short, though, when his brain shut down, as was commonplace since Christmas. He had seen her in the uniform hundreds of times; that wasn't what shut his brain down. What shut it down was the brilliant smile that graced her face when she saw him.

Chuck's brain shut down each time he realized she smiled like that at him, for him… and only for him. It was something that would drive any person's confidence through the roof, and it absolutely had. Gone was the worried, 'scared he would constantly screw something up' Chuck. Now Chuck had confidence, and that made the smile Sarah Walker had for him even more radiant. They were together; Casey knew and was basically okay with it, Beckman knew and was thrilled with the results the team had shown. Together. Chuck wasn't sure exactly what 'together' meant, but he was with Sarah, and that's all that really mattered. He was playing it cool, although deep down, it was killing him a little.

"Hey, I have something for you to try," Sarah said.

"Sarah, there are customers here," he said softly. She blushed and threw a wadded-up napkin at him.

"No, I have a new corndog," she replied.

"And I have the motherlode of douche-bag Russians," Chuck countered. Sarah was a little stunned, and paused. "But you made me a corndog, so you win." Sarah grinned at him.

"Actually, it was the CIA's newest invention trying to use up all the grain we have in storage," Sarah replied. Chuck blinked a few times.

"That makes sense," he said. Leaning forward, he continued, "I would have gone to Casey, but this actually affects him." Sarah looked intrigued. "On that list is one Ilsa Trinchina, who wrote several love letters to a man she called, 'Sugar Bear'." Sarah just stared at him.

"Are you trying to tell me John Casey, Mr Speaks-in-Grunts, a guy I have no idea what type of woman would be attracted to him, or what type of woman he would be attracted to, is 'Sugar Bear'?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, she's beautiful," Chuck replied, grinning.

"Now you're just lying," Sarah replied. Chuck pulled out the list of names. "Chuck, is this to get back at me for turning the shower water on cold the other day? Is this for real?"

"First, please never do that again, I'm already self-conscious enough about myself, without shrinkage," Chuck began. Sarah issued a short, strangled snort, as she tried to hold in a laugh, but nearly burst. "Second, I'm telling you this is for real, and I have no information on her Sarah… nothing."

Sarah looked at him. He recognized that look. That was the she-was-interested-in-doing-something-but-not-sure-it-was-a-good-idea look. He had figured it out after he first saw it a few nights before Christmas. "Sarah, if I'm messing with you, I have to do your laundry for a month." Her eyes narrowed.

"And if you're right?" she asked. Chuck grinned, and she groaned. "Are you serious? Again?" She looked at him. "There are so many other things you could use that bet on." Chuck gulped, but held his ground. She came around the counter, and ran her finger down his shirt. "Have you ever thought about me bringing this outfit home with me, without it smelling like sausage, and us putting it to good use?" Sweat popped out on Chuck's forehead. He shook his head no.

She nearly stamped her foot and pouted, but didn't. "Fine!" she said, crossing her arms. "We'll go to Disneyland and ride It's A Small World again!" Chuck grinned. "You just make me do it because you know that song gets stuck in my head. It's really not fair."

"All's fair in love and war, Sarah," he said, and then he thought about it, and wondered if he had gone too far. He looked over and saw Sarah grinning at him.

"Really, Chuck? This is war?" she asked. He started to answer, but stopped.

"I'm screwed either way," he mumbled.

"I guess it depends on which way you wish to be screwed," she said as she walked around the counter. Chuck nearly had to pick his jaw up from the ground. "You have to go tell Casey, though." Chuck turned to leave. "Chuck, tonight, my apartment, I expect an answer to the question I asked you." Chuck fled.

She smirked as she wiped the counter. "He's going to go see Awesome," she muttered to herself. She began to hum. She really hoped she won that bet. She had no desire to hear that song… CRAP it was in her head!

-ooooo-

Chuck was in an absolute panic. Morgan had told him about the situation Ellie and Devon were in, and Devon had gone with the washer and dryer instead of the television. Ellie wasn't going to like that. Not at all. To make it worse, when he talked to Devon, Devon told him he needed to play it cool and not tell Sarah it was love. That was too quick, especially for someone like Sarah. Now Devon was in all sorts of hot water with Ellie, so should Chuck use his advice?

To add to this Bizarro world in which Chuck found himself, he had given Casey a heads-up about Ilsa, and had put things to him as delicately as he could. Casey didn't seem happy, and Chuck hadn't rubbed it in during the meeting with Beckman. Chuck wasn't sure which was more bothersome: That he had a doppelganger in Russia, or that Casey actually had a woman as beautiful as Ilsa fall in love with him. He had found Casey pricing computers, and told him if he wanted to talk, he was there. As he walked away, Casey simply nodded.

Soon, though, he found himself at lunch with Casey. And John Casey, Mr. Grunt himself, had opened up, and went on and on about himself and Ilsa. Chuck was moved. That was when he found himself trying to call Sarah about what to do. She had texted him she couldn't talk unless it was an emergency. Chuck convinced Casey to come with him to the hotel, and that's when they found themselves in front of Sarah, who looked a bit unhappy, yet happy all at the same time.

"I'd like to apologize, Agent Walker. Uh, Chuck here convinced me," Casey began.

"To bring me down here, to the all-night stakeout, because I missed you. And I thought if I could see some surveillance, maybe I could flash and get what we need and end this quickly, so I could see you," Chuck said, grinning. Sarah gave him the look. The one that said she didn't buy it, but she'd let it go.

"Okay, let's go in here… you know what, Casey, let me talk to my analyst for a second about something," Sarah said. Casey paused. "Actually, Casey, it's more boyfriend-girlfriend stuff."

"Ugh," he grunted, and ran back to the van. Chuck spun toward Sarah.

"I'm a spy, Chuck," Sarah said. "I know when something's up." Chuck swallowed.

"Listen, Sarah, I can't just watch him self-implode," Chuck began.

"Chuck," she cut in. "I understand. Just be careful, okay?" Chuck nodded. She gave him a quick kiss. "Now, I have my mission to complete, and maybe if we get everything done in time, we won't have to stay up all night." She turned to open the door, paused, and turned back to him. "Or, if we do, it won't be spy related," she winked. Chuck had a stupid grin plastered on his face. Sarah got the cart and took off. Chuck joined Casey in the van, and they watched the monitors together. That's when Chuck found Ilsa, and tried to convince Casey to go talk to her. But Casey refused to budge.

"Casey, you don't want to spend the rest of your life hating yourself for what you didn't have the guts to say tonight. Trust me, I know," Chuck told him. Casey nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, this Chuck, this new Chuck, was good for the team. Casey took a deep breath and said what he had to say.

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Casey replied. Chuck stood there, slack-jawed. Casey left, and shortly thereafter Sarah called him on the comms. And then it all went belly-up.

-ooooo-

Chuck and Sarah hadn't talked since things went south in Ilsa's room the night before. Chuck kept an eye on Casey, and Sarah wasn't responding to text. Chuck wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't really trust Devon's advice right now, and Casey, who had kind'a become another go to, was in no shape after he and Ilsa had talked. He had texted Sarah he was watching Casey, which in hindsight really didn't require a response. But in the past, she had. If not a word, then an emoji. Sarah Walker used an emoji… what was the world coming to? An hour before Ilsa's wedding, he walked into Casey's apartment and found him in his boxers, drunk, and listening to Neil Diamond while eating a hot pocket. Chuck steeled himself, and began to try to talk some sense into him.

-ooooo-

At the same time, Sarah went to Chuck's apartment. She needed to see him. It had been a long day, and they were no closer to ending this assignment. She missed her boyfriend. She paused. Her boyfriend.

She thought back to her and Beckman's conversation right before Christmas. She knew this was her last assignment. She didn't know if she and Chuck were forever, but he had shown her she had a life. She had more than just being a spy in her future. She _hoped_ her future was with Chuck. She knew how she felt, not that she could really admit it. But when Chuck had said what he said about love and war, Sarah didn't want to run. In fact, she felt a warmth in her that she wasn't sure the last time she felt it… if ever.

She knocked on the door, and it opened, revealing a very drunk Ellie. Sarah considered running, but Ellie, being Ellie, sucked her in. They sat, and had a conversation, inasmuch that Ellie talked, and Sarah nodded a lot.

Ellie talked about having three feet in, and she wanted four. When Ellie went to get more wine, Sarah wondered, did she herself have both feet in? Did Chuck? Did she _want_ four feet in? She didn't know, but she knew the thought of four feet in didn't scare her. What the hell was it about the Bartowskis that got you mixed up in craziness, and you just accepted it?

-ooooo-

Back at pantless Casey's, John tossed the necklace Ilsa had given him and it broke, revealing a long-distance bug that Chuck flashed on. Casey rushed into action. Chuck tried to stop him, but the best he managed was stopping Casey from driving. As they rushed past his apartment, he noticed Sarah and Ellie through the window, drinking and talking. Chuck's stomach hurt at the thought. But he kept going, not sure if was better to interrupt them, or to never mention it again.

-ooooo-

"In the past few months, I've noticed you and Chuck seem to be getting closer," Ellie said. Sarah looked at her, took a deep breath, and decided she had to do this. Four feet in, right?

"Ellie, your brother… he made me realize things about myself, things I didn't think were possible, and it scared me. It scared me so bad," Sarah began. Ellie sat up and listened. "Ellie, I pushed him away early on, because all the men I've ever been involved with have hurt me. Including my dad. I know it wasn't fair, but emotional compartmentalization was how I always protected myself. Your brother, though, God… he just doesn't stop." Ellie was beaming with pride. "And I don't mean that negatively. He's just there, you know, to listen, to say a kind word, to be the kind'a guy you need, when you need it."

"He's aces," Ellie slurred.

"There came a moment where I thought I was going to have to leave, because of a job… the one I left in DC," Sarah explained. "I let my barrier down, and let him in. It turned out that I didn't have to go back, not that I wanted to. And here I was, we had this big moment, and I was scared. I was still here, and I didn't know how to deal with things. Chuck told me that he knew what it meant that in the last moments I thought I was here, I completely let him in. He thanked me for trusting him." Ellie was in tears.

"Thanksgiving," Ellie said. Sarah nodded. "That's when it all changed."

"He didn't push, he gave me space, made me think about what I wanted, about what I needed," Sarah said. "I can't talk about what happened in DC. NDAs and all that. But part of the deal was they could always call me back, and Chuck knew it. He gave me space to work things out." She took a deep breath. Four feet in. "I was then offered the option of not returning to DC, and I'm going to take it. I don't know what the future holds for me and Chuck, but it's not in DC. Not anymore. I deserve better, you know? I deserve to have a real life." Ellie grabbed Sarah and hugged her.

-ooooo-

"Chuck, we're gonna need help," Casey said, as they ran across the hotel. "I can't kick all their asses." Chuck rolled his eyes, and pulled out his phone and called Sarah. He told her the entire situation and hung up.

"Back-up is on its way," Chuck said.

"Sarah is a hell of a woman. I really think you're in over your head," Casey said.

"That may be the nicest thing you've ever said," Chuck replied.

"I have my moments," Casey replied, and burped. Chuck waved away the stench.

-ooooo-

"Ellie, that was Chuck," Sarah began.

"Go to him. You have all four feet in, and I am so happy for you," Ellie said. Sarah paused at the door.

"We don't have all four yet, but I think I want us to," Sarah replied.

"Go get him, but don't hurt him," Ellie said. Sarah shook her head.

"I don't plan on it, Ellie," Sarah replied, smiling at her softly. Ellie smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Sarah, I know you won't emotionally," Ellie replied. Sarah's eyes got big, and she spun and opened the door, seeing Morgan.

"Hey, Morgan. Ellie's having a bad night, drank a little," Sarah began.

"I got it," Morgan said, coming inside.

"Sarah's about to-" Ellie replied.

"I have to go," Sarah said, fighting off the blush and running away.

"That Chuck is one lucky guy," Morgan said. Ellie nodded.

-ooooo-

"Did you know Casey thinks the loss of a limb is an acceptable loss?" Chuck asked, reliving the night's earlier action over in his head. Sarah laughed, from outside the bathroom where Chuck was drying himself off. He put on the robe, finally feeling warm again. "Explain to me why after falling into water, it took more water for me to feel human again?"

"Explain to me why I don't read you the riot act, for going out of that window into the pool?" Sarah asked. Chuck gulped, not really having the words for that one. She set her jaw and patted the couch beside her. Chuck came and sat down. "Casey and Ilsa are at his apartment."

"Hey," Chuck said, leaning forward. Sarah put her hand in the middle of his chest, pushing him back.

"We leave them alone," Sarah said. "She'll fly out tomorrow." Chuck started to say something. Sarah looked down at her hands and twisted the ring she had on it. "It's a spy's life, Chuck. We could be assigned anywhere at any time." A heavy silence filled the air. "Morgan and your sister are in bed." Chuck whipped his head around. "Both are fully clothed, although I'm not sure how Ellie's gonna react to being a little spoon with him."

"Won't be the first Bartowski he's spooned," Chuck muttered. Sarah gave him a look. "Do you really want that story?" Sarah shook her head no.

"Devon is working on returning the washer and dryer that were the problem, and getting Ellie the TV she wants," Sarah said.

"So, Devon is doing what she wants and not what he thinks is right," Chuck mumbled. Sarah rolled her eyes where Chuck couldn't see. "Sarah, about Ilsa, and leaving." He stopped, not sure what to say.

"Chuck, this assignment has opened my eyes to a lot of things," Sarah began. "I am very good at what I do, but this is the first time I've been used in a protection detail in a very long time. Usually, my assignments are for me to kill someone." She paused. Four feet in. She lifted her head, and looked him right in the eye. "This assignment is my last," she said softly. "I deserve a life with more, and it took meeting you to realize that. Thank you."

"Sarah," Chuck began. She shook her head, holding up her hand to stop him from interrupting. She needed to get all of this out.

"Give me a second," she said. He nodded. "I'm not making this decision for _you_, Chuck. I'm making it for _me_. I hope we are together for a long time." She studied him closely and smirked. "Oh, hell, who am I kidding? I hope you're it." Chuck grinned. "But, if you're not, I still don't want to go back. And not just the CIA, but that life. I can't. There's a lot I need to tell you, share with you, but I need to do it as I'm ready. Not because I don't trust you, but because I know how hard it was for me to do and live this life, to commit these acts. I need to bring you in slowly. I'm just not ready to face it all, yet, to relive a lot of those memories that I've buried deep inside of me." Chuck nodded. "But what I _am_ ready for, is to hear from you, Chuck. I asked you a question the other day: Is it love or war?"

"Oh, it's both," Chuck answered. Sarah gave him a perplexed look.

"It's war, because I don't know what a wonderful woman like you is doing with a guy like me," Chuck said grinning. "It's war, because I'm fighting myself constantly." He paused and took a deep breath. He reached over and took Sarah's hand. "It's also love. I love you, Sarah." Tears were in her eyes. "I don't know when or if you'll be able to say it to me, but you deserve to know that you are loved. I love you." Sarah slowly leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I need you to know I consider you my boyfriend, Chuck," Sarah said, slowly kissing on his neck. Chuck was having a whole lot of trouble processing the words she was saying, but he was trying. "I need you to know I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you." She took her hand and pushed open one side of the robe dragging her hand across his chest. "I need you to know that…" she couldn't finish it. "Damn it."

"Hey, it's okay," Chuck said.

"No, it's not," Sarah replied, frustrated. "I want four feet in." Chuck pulled back and looked at her. "Ellie," she replied.

"That actually explains everything," Chuck replied. Sarah chuckled. "Sarah, we have all the time in the world."

"No, Chuck," Sarah replied. "We may not. I'm not taking another assignment, but nothing says either of us makes it out of this one, alive."

"Then we enjoy each moment of it," Chuck said to her. "We spend it together, we be this spy team, and then, after that, it's just Chuck and Sarah." Sarah grinned at him, reached down, and untied his robe. His eyes got huge. She stood up, tossed off her tee shirt, and shucked off her jeans quickly.

"Just Chuck and Sarah," she said, climbing onto his lap. She grabbed his head and began to kiss him. She ground herself against him as she did, and he moaned into her mouth, making her smile. "What's wrong, Chuck, can't handle just Chuck and Sarah?" He broke the kiss, attacked her neck, put one hand on her hips and rocked against her.

She had never before heard the noise that came out of her mouth.

"What's the matter, Sarah? Can't handle just Chuck and Sarah?" he teased back. "Is it too much?" he asked, rocking her again. With an unsteady hand, she reached behind her, unsnapped her bra, and tossed it. His eyes went wide, and movements stopped.

"Psst… my eyes are up here," she said. He snapped his view up to see Sarah with the biggest grin on her face. She took her fingers and slowly dragged them down his chest. He tried to speak but could form no words. He took his fingers from her hip, and slowly dragged them up her spine lightly, causing her to gasp and arch into him. He pulled her as close as possible, causing her to gasp again.

"Psst… my eyes are down here," he replied. She grabbed his face in her hands.

"Chuck, you are _so_ gonna pay for all of this," she said smirking.

"I certainly hope so, Sarah," he said. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered, tears in her eyes. He kissed her gently, and Sarah knew she had found home. Tears began to fall, and Chuck stopped kissing her and just held her. Sarah wept. She didn't even know she had this many repressed emotions in her, but she let them all out, in his arms, as he held her, comforted her, and was just there.

"Hey, let's get in bed," he whispered softly. "You need sleep."

"You have your half-naked girlfriend in your lap, and you want to sleep?" she asked, chuckling, but moving that direction.

"I figured you were drained," he said, with a soft smile. She turned to him.

"Are you?" she asked. Chuck shook his head. "Then I need to remedy that," she said grinning evilly, and tossing him on the bed.

"Wait," he said, causing her to come up short. "I need it said for the record: I find it ridiculously sexy that you toss me around all the time." Sarah smirked at him.

"And I find it ridiculously sexy that you find that ridiculously sexy," Sarah replied. "Now… I have a boyfriend to make happy."

"Sarah, you already do," he said softly. The look on her face was indescribable.

"Chuck, I love you," she said. "Just remember that in the morning, when you stumble into the Buy More with no sleep and barely able to move." Chuck grinned.

"You remember the same thing when you gaze across the parking lot tomorrow, thinking about me," Chuck replied. Sarah pounced him and the two laughed, played, giggled, and made love throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	5. Ch 5, Things Change

a/n: Chapter 5, Things Change

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"I'm sorry Agent Walker, what did you just say?" Beckman asked.

Sarah couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth, but she had said them. She had just told General Beckman no.

It all started when Chuck had found a bug while Devon had been asking Chuck for permission to marry Ellie. Chuck had hugged Devon and gave him his blessing. As Devon left the Buy More, Chuck had told Casey they needed some corndogs, and they made their way to the Weinerlicious.

She had watched Chuck's face as he told them both what he had found, and the looks on their faces confirmed Chuck's worst fears; someone was bugging them. Casey admitted it wasn't one of theirs, and that they would need to contact Beckman.

Chuck had pulled Sarah to the side, and handed her Awesome's engagement ring. He took her hands, looked her in the eye, and told her if he had to be taken away, make sure Awesome got that back. Chuck walked back to the Buy More, depressed.

Sarah's heart sank as she watched him. She knew, in that moment, that the time had come. This was where she had to do whatever it took to save Chuck. There was no other option. That realization gave her the hope that she didn't know she was missing in her life, and that without Chuck, she would have nothing. All those thoughts raced through Sarah's head, as Beckman had said Chuck would have to go to a secure government facility.

"I said no, General," Sarah said. "First, we need to bring Chuck in on this." Casey looked at her in shock. She looked over at him, knowing she needed him on board with this. "Casey, he comes up with hairbrained ideas all the time that work." Casey grunted, but relented.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, General, but she's right," Casey agreed. Beckman's eyebrows just about shot off her head. Was the plan the Major put in place actually working? Was Casey actually agreeing to all of this? Maybe he hadn't lost his soul during all those missions over the years.

"Secondly, you know what might make someone think there are government spies here? Our covers," Sarah said. Beckman leaned forward, intrigued. She nodded for her to go on. "The employees at the Buy More think I'm either an escort on the side, or selling drugs out of the Weinerlicious. Let me say that again, General: The _Buy More employees_ think something is up." Beckman winced. If those morons thought something was going on… she couldn't finish that thought.

"You really shouldn't drive that Porsche," Casey muttered. "You do stick out like a sore thumb in it." Sarah glared at him.

"Then, add in Casey, who speaking of sore thumbs, stands out amongst the nerds at the Buy More. He looks like a steroid freak amongst that bunch of string beans." Casey shrugged his shoulders. She was right. "And then there's Chuck. The man who is clearly more intelligent than the whole bunch put together," Sarah added, exasperation bleeding from her voice. "You have to admit, General, it's kind of suspicious."

"I see Chuck's rubbing off on you in more ways than one," Casey muttered where Beckman could hear. Beckman tried to look stern, but the grin on her face told them she wasn't. Sarah attempted to look affronted, but Casey was right. Casey then spoke in a normal voice. "She's right, General," Casey said. "As much as I hate to admit it. We have an NSA station here in Burbank we can have him work out of, if a worst-case scenario comes along. But putting him in an underground bunker? It won't work. The nerd will quit flashing, and Walker here will pout."

"I won't pout. I'll just be his full-time guard," Sarah retorted.

"Agent Walker, you can't be his full-time guard," Beckman said.

"Try and have someone take him from me," Sarah said, her eyes narrowing.

Casey grunted and grinned, and Beckman was taken aback. Well, that escalated quickly. It was obvious to whom her allegiance belonged. While that could be problematic, it also could be used in Beckman's favor. Walker would guard Bartowski with her life, CIA or not. She had two choices here; go hardcore NSA, or be human, and let these two have some kind of life. Beckman thought about how she had gone wrong with Roan, and right, and that thought made her shiver a little. She decided to be human, and call Roan later.

"Noted," she said. "Underground bunker is off the table, and Sarah, you are the best protection for Mr. Bartowski." Sarah nodded. "You may be right about your current covers, but right now we need to find that transmitter."

"Let Casey and I talk to Chuck about what to do," Sarah said.

"Sarah, how would you feel about 24-hour protection for Chuck?" Beckman asked.

"You're gonna have to make sure _she_ has plenty of protection," Casey replied. Sarah backhanded Casey in the chest, but she wasn't sure he was wrong. Beckman smirked.

"I can handle it," Sarah replied.

"As of now, we shut down the Weinerlicious," Beckman said. Sarah almost did a fist pump, with a "Yes!" She had been hanging around Chuck way too long… and not long enough. "We'll figure out something for your covers after this is over."

"Nobody tells him, or he'll have us setting up a detective agency or something," Casey said. Beckman and Sarah both looked at him. "What? I mean I'm the muscle, he's the brain, and she's actually runs it all." Sarah turned to look at Beckman.

"Nah," they said together.

-ooooo-

"Focus, Chuck," Sarah said, having explained everything to him.

"You know, before I met you, my name was Charles Irving Bartowski. Since I've met you, it's been Focus Chuck. No last name, just Focus Chuck," he muttered. Sarah was glaring daggers.

"I'm pretty sure she's called you other things. Those apartment walls aren't that thick," Casey said, with a straight face. Both Sarah and Chuck turned to look at him.

"I can't help it that she does things that make mprhmphm," Chuck began before Sarah clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We need some idea of what to do to find any more transmitters," Sarah said. Chuck licked the palm of her hand, making her move it and then backhanding him in the chest.

"We really need to talk about the amount of physical violence you have pent up," Chuck said to her. Sarah looked at him, an amused smile on her face.

"I thought she used you to release that pent-up frustration," Casey said. Chuck started to retort, saw the look on Sarah's face, and thought better of it. He noticed the green shirts wandering around the Buy More, and a thought came to him.

"Can I use them?" Chuck asked, looking out of the theater room, at all the green shirts and nerd herders. His idea might make Beckman an alcoholic, but it was an idea. Sarah and Casey shared a look. Neither thought it could be that bad, and so they nodded.

They were wrong.

-ooooo-

Beckman took a drink of scotch, blinked a few times, and stared back at the screen. She couldn't have heard what her two agents just told her, could she? "He did what?" Beckman asked. Sarah took a deep breath.

"He told Big Mike that he had been contacted by a wealthy investor," Sarah began. Beckman filled her glass again, and downed it. Sarah continued, "Chuck told Big Mike that there were transmitters in the store. It was a game to him, to see how well the employees knew the store."

"He bought that?" Beckman asked.

"General, Chuck brought in doughnuts with him. Big Mike was a little preoccupied," Casey explained. Sarah gave him a grateful nod.

"So, the goal was to see how many transmitters could be found, plus the receiver," Sarah said. Beckman picked up the bill in front of her, which detailed all the damage done to the store, plus the "reward" for finding the transmitters. "Twenty-nine total transmitters, plus the receiver."

"You have to admit, General, it was genius," Casey said. Beckman just stared at them.

"I thought it would take a few days, but you three," Beckman trailed off. "That does it. He's crazy, insane, nuts even, but Bartowski has been more of a pain to our enemies than he has ever been to us. Walker, what do you need to keep him safe?"

"He needs to get out of the Buy More, ma'am. He's slowly dying in there," Sarah replied.

"Hell, we're all slowly dying in there," Casey muttered.

"He can't grow in there, General. It's stagnant, and it's sucking the soul out of him," Sarah continued.

"It's sucking the soul out of me, and I thought my soul had been sucked out a long time ago," Casey muttered. He stopped and thought about what he'd said as Sarah slowly turned to him. He shook his head quickly. Sarah turned back to Beckman.

"General, they're idiots," Sarah finished.

"General, he needs his friends and family. If Chuck Bartowski feels appreciated, he will go to the ends of the earth," Casey added. Beckman nodded.

"Do you have any ideas?" Beckman asked. Sarah took a deep breath.

"I have one, and I'll admit it's a little crazy," Sarah began. "It was one of Bryce's ideas, kind of, and now, I've taken it, plus Casey's detective agency idea, and merged them." Beckman was staring at Sarah. She held up one finger, poured another two fingers into her glass, drank it in one swallow, and then nodded.

"An art recovery agency," Sarah said. Casey turned slowly to look at her, like she was crazy. "Wait, hear me out, it actually is kind of what we do, and it would be legit, so our comings and goings wouldn't be in question."

"I hate you," Casey muttered.

"You're the muscle and guns," Sarah said. Casey straightened and grunted.

"I don't hate it as much," he said. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I have a degree from Harvard in International Business," Sarah began. Beckman nodded. "I recover stolen and lost art for which insurance agencies are on the hook. Chuck plays the part of my computer guy, tracking sales, bank transactions, yada yada."

"And I break into places and physically get things back," Casey said.

"Well, we all do," Sarah said. "But, for the cover, yes." Casey nodded, straightened, and turned to Beckman.

"It's not a bad idea, General," Casey said. "In fact, we could find a few of these art thingies, and maybe even pay for some of our own way."

"General, you need to put Chuck on a salary," Sarah said.

"Agreed," Beckman said. "But Chuck is going into 24-hour lockdown with you, Sarah."

"You want me to follow him all the time, General?" Sarah asked.

"No, but I need you to be with him, and if something goes wrong, be able to go to a 24-hour protection mode," Beckman said.

"General, he's going to balk," Sarah said. Beckman gave her a look. Sarah sighed. "General, Chuck is trying to be 'cool' about things." Beckman snorted a little, fighting a laugh. "I know, I know, but he's going to worry about my feelings, and if I want him there." She rolled her eyes. "I love him, but it's exhausting somedays," she said.

She blinked. What had she done? No, she hadn't just said that. She hadn't. She looked at Casey who was grinning, she looked at Beckman, who had her own grin.

"Agent Walker…" Beckman began, and she was quiet for a second. Sarah's mind raced. She had an extraction plan to get him out. She thought she could take out Casey if she had to, and that would give her a bit of a lead. She could get Chuck, get in the Porsche, and be at the first safe house in 25 minutes.

"…It's about damn time."

Sarah blinked. What had just happened? She looked at Casey, and he grunted in amusement. "How do you feel about Chuck living with you?" Beckman asked. Sarah shrugged, and grinned shyly.

"Christ, Bartowski broke her," Casey muttered. Sarah backhanded him. "You have more lady feelings than he does now."

"Casey!" Beckman said.

"General, I can't say these things to Bartowski anymore. It would be counterproductive to my male role model thing," Casey said. Sarah's eyes narrowed. Casey winced as he realized what he had done.

"_You_ are behind all of this," she said, grinning. "You like Chuck."

"That's a damn lie," Casey sputtered.

"Really, then what about Ilsa?" Sarah asked. "He made sure to handle your, ahem, ladyfeelings, where you wouldn't be hurt." Casey was steaming. "Casey it's okay to admit you like him."

"HE MAKES ME FEEL THINGS!" Casey bellowed. Sarah stood there smirking. Beckman was trying not to burst from laughter. "I apologize, General."

"It's okay, Major," Beckman said. "Now, about Mr. Bartowski."

"General, to your earlier question, I don't mind him living with me," Sarah said. "Although separate rooms might be best, starting out."

"I give you a week," Casey muttered.

"That's five days longer than I give him," Sarah muttered back. Casey lips twitched, trying not to laugh.

"You two have this?" Beckman asked. "There is an apartment in Echo Park we can acquire."

"I think Walker has this under control, General," Casey replied. His phone rang, and he looked down. "The moron, I mean analyst, is calling." Beckman cut the feed. "What is it, Bartowski?"

"There's something weird going on at the Buy More," Chuck said, in whispered tones.

"Bartowski, it's the Buy More," Casey replied.

"The delivery girl, the one that some might call attractive if they weren't in a relationship," Chuck added.

"Nice," Casey said, and Sarah smirked.

"She is flirting with Jeff and Lester," Chuck finished.

"I think your phone's been hacked, Bartowski," Casey said.

"Chuck are you sure?" Sarah asked. "Have you hit your head?"

"While I admit that is a more logical explanation than what I am seeing… you know what, hold on," he said. A second later, Casey got a notification for incoming media. He watched the attractive delivery girl flirt with the two biggest morons of the Buy Morons.

"That has to be a spy," Sarah said.

"Or an escaped mental patient," Casey said.

"Twenty-nine transmitters, and a receiver," Chuck added. Casey and Sarah looked at each other.

"Spy," they said together.

-ooooo-

"I can't believe we had to search a garbage dump to find that ring," Chuck said.

"I can't believe you dropped it in there," Sarah replied. They were standing outside the apartment, looking in at Awesome and Ellie. Awesome was about to propose. The spy in the Buy More had been caught by Chuck and Sarah, and while on the back dock of the Buy More, a hug between them had turned into much more. The ring slipped out of Chuck's hand, and fell into the industrial trash bin behind them. Chuck had muttered something about someone having just cleaned all the food out of the fridge that Jeff had been scared to eat. Something about that terrified her. She had fought revolutions with a fork, but Jeff; he was scary.

"This is something for family," she said, starting to leave. He caught her hand.

"Yeah," he said softly. "It is." She nearly melted. She didn't care that he smelled from the garbage bin. Or the fact a banana peel was sticking to his hair, which she reached up to pull off. At that moment, she wanted him. A life with him. Four feet in.

"Okay, but after that, we need to talk," she said. She could see him muttering in his mind, over and over, 'play it cool, play it cool, play it cool.' "It's a good talk, Chuck," she said, grinning.

Chuck and Sarah walked inside, and Ellie was squealing, she was so happy. They talked for a few minutes, but Chuck and Sarah knew they should give them some time alone.

"I really need to move out," Chuck said, looking at the apartment. "They deserve their own space."

"Need a roomie?" Sarah asked. Chuck looked at her, confusion on his face. Sarah grinned shyly. "This is kind of what I was talking about," she said, taking his hand and leading him over to a different apartment. She took a deep breath at the door, fished out a key, and opening the door, led him inside. "So, I was thinking about moving here to help with the new cover job." Chuck did a double-take, trying to process everything.

"Okay, wait a minute," he said. "Are you telling me you're getting a new job and a new apartment close to me, because that is great! I know how much you hate smelling like sausages."

She just looked into his eyes. He was spellbound. He was assuming nothing, not being resentful like he could be with his incorrect assessment, and was genuinely happy for her. Parts of her were fluttering, and she would deal with that part, but that was going to have to wait. First, she was going to have to explain some things to him.

"Okay, first off, I just asked you to be my roommate, but you kind of missed that," Sarah said. Chuck looked at her.

"Sarah, are they making you-" he began, but she laid a finger on his lips before he spiraled out of control.

"Listen, this is preemptive," Sarah said. "I want to be near you, so what we have here is the best of both worlds." He was listening. "There's two bedrooms here," she said, nervously. Sarah Walker was nervous? Chuck was dumbfounded. How was Sarah Walker nervous? He reached up, took her hand and gently removed it from his lips, but he kept her hand in his.

"So, I'd have my own room?" he asked. She nodded, looking a little disappointed. "What if I wanted to have a sleepover?" She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Or, what if we had company? That wouldn't look right, given our cover."

"So, it's about the cover," she said, with a look on her face that scared him a little.

"No, ah, it's about me trying to tease you, but you're not about that life, so, Sarah Mae Walker," he asked, looking at her to see if he had guessed right, and by her head shake he assumed he was once again wrong. "Can we move in together?"

"No," Sarah said, an amused smirk on her face. Chuck was confused. She took a deep breath. "It's Lisa." Chuck stood there a minute, processing.

"Sarah Lisa Walker," he said softly, like he was trying out her name for the first time. She loved the way it sounded coming out of his mouth. It sounded like a delicious treat that fed her hunger. She had to stop. They had much to talk about, and if this kept up, they'd be communicating, but it wouldn't be through words. At least coherent words. "Can we move in together?"

She reached her hand behind his neck, and slowly pulled him down for a kiss. It started out slow, but it gained heat quickly. Her thumb played across the back of his neck. His hands wrapped around her waist, and she realized she had hooked one of her legs around his. She pushed him back gently, and he laid his forehead against hers.

"Just to make sure, that was a yes, right?" She grinned and nodded. "If you want me to have my own room-" he cut himself off, seeing the look she was giving him, like he was the biggest idiot in the world. "Right, sharing a room," he said with a grin, and the one he got in return warmed him.

"Now, we need to talk about this next part, because, Bryce," she said, blowing out a breath.

"You know, for once, he's not ruining the mood," Chuck said, grinning. She smiled, and placed a hand on his chest. She hoped he thought it was to keep him at bay; the real reason was that she wanted to touch him, feel him. She had to tell him this quickly, or it would be a while, and would that really be so bad? "Sarah?" he queried.

"Right," she said, gathering herself. "Bryce had this idea, a long time ago, for a cover job regarding him being an art thief to get into a gang." Chuck pulled back and looked at her, curious.

"I'm not very good at the stealing part," he said. She gave him the look. "Right, being quiet."

"But that got me thinking about art recovery," Sarah replied. "I could pose as an art recovery expert."

"Oooo, is that like an art detective?" he asked. She gave him a look. "Right, shutting up," he said, making a zipping motion. She slightly shook her head… she didn't believe him in the least.

"Anyway, you would be the computer guy that did the tracking and- …what?" she said, seeing him nearly explode.

"I do the type-ity, type-ity," he said. She rolled her head back, sighed, and couldn't keep the amused smile off her face. She brought it forward, and looked at the guy she loved, the guy who exasperated her to no end. She reached up, undid his tie, and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt, making his eyes grow very wide.

"Yes, Chuck, you do the type-ity, type-ity," she said, as she moved against him and nuzzled her lips against his neck. She felt him swallow. "You use those fingers, and you find things that need to be found."

"Is there anything right now I need to find?" he asked.

"Chuck," she replied, a little breathless. "Are you being forward?"

"I don't know," he replied, reaching behind her, untucking her shirt and moving his fingers along the bare skin on her back. "I'm just offering my girlfriend my services in case she has lost anything, and needs me to find it."

"That's such a good boyfriend," she said, trailing kisses up to his ear, and taking the lobe between her teeth. Chuck thought his eyes might cross. "Now, about Casey."

"I really don't care about Casey right now," Chuck said, his fingers circling around the side, and dipping under the waistband in her pants.

"Chuck, focus," she said, her breath hot in his ear.

"Trust me, I'm focusing," he replied, in a strained voice.

"Casey is the muscle. He finds things. That gets everyone out of the Buy More, and gives us cover to better do our jobs," she said, pulling his shirt out from his pants. She moved her fingers over his bare skin on his back as she kissed his jaw.

"We need all the cover," Chuck said.

"Or none at all," Sarah replied. "By the way, I have the fridge already stocked with water… you know, in case we need to rehydrate."

"Good lord," Chuck choked out, and with that, he bent his head and found that special spot on her neck. He took one hand, scooped it under her hips and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"There's no bed," she said.

"Damn, unfurnished apartment," Chuck muttered.

"Carpet burns are okay," she said.

"Sarah, I couldn't do that to you," Chuck said, setting her back down. "Besides, I enjoy the view from the bottom." Sarah raised her eyebrow, grabbed her shirt, pulled it off, tossed it at him, and pounced.

"Who's your mamma!"

-ooooo-

Chuck and Sarah were sitting with Devon and Ellie having dinner. Ellie was grinning ear to ear. First, she and Devon had gotten engaged, now Chuck was moving in with Sarah. And the best part, he was leaving the Buy More.

"A lot of changes happening," Ellie said. Chuck nodded. That's all he felt comfortable doing. Parts of him hurt that he didn't know _could_ hurt, but it was worth it. SOOOOOO worth it. "Chuck, are you okay?" Chuck luckily had his mouth full.

"Oh, he's sore," Sarah explained. Chuck started to go red. "He was such a great guy and helped me move all my stuff in." The CIA moving team had actually been doing just that during dinner, but Ellie and Awesome really didn't need to know that.

"I've got an ointment that will help with that, Chuckster," he said. Chuck braced himself. "Plus, it's good for the wang, if you know what I mean."

"He really doesn't need that, Devon," Sarah answered, almost proudly. Ellie's eyebrows shot up, and Chuck swore he saw her vibrating. Devon held up his hand, and Sarah high fived him. Chuck wanted to crawl under the table, and never come out.

"Chuckster," Devon said, appreciatively.

"Now that we're done talking about," he began.

"Your wang," Devon said. Chuck nodded.

"We didn't really talk about it," Sarah said, enjoying the teasing. Ellie broke out into laughter. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Chuck looked at her and smiled.

"No, it's fine, you're part of the family," Chuck said.

Ellie held up her glass. "You are, Sarah," Ellie said. "To family," she toasted.

"To family," they all said together, raising their glasses.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	6. Ch 6 New JobWho Dis

a/n: …I'm back. Chapter 6, New Job, Who Dis?

I don't own Chuck

* * *

He was sitting at the table, staring at the beautiful blond woman across from him, that he was currently living with. She was his girlfriend – his freaking _girlfriend_ – all because he had gotten some advice from Devon, the appropriately named Captain Awesome. "Play it Cool" had been Chuck's motto for the past several months, and it had paid off, in spades.

First, there was the _real _relationship with Sarah Walker. Not just real, but _really real. _A real, adult relationship. Then there was Casey, backing off of him, and playing a mentor to Chuck. Gone were the days of _moron, idiot, dipshit,_ and whatever other words Casey had used on a regular basis to describe him. But the icing on the cake, the _pièce de résistance_, was Chuck Bartowski no longer worked for the Buy More. He worked for Walker Retrievals.

On paper, Walker Retrievals was a recovery firm. Art, jewelry, whatever, they found it and brought it back. In truth, it was backed by the CIA and NSA, together. Chuck was earning an actual salary now, could do nice things for his girlfriend, which is what he wanted to be doing. However, the life of a spy waited for no man.

He was currently trying to get his head on right, after flashing on their newest client that had sat down across from him and Sarah. Mr. Colt was the name they had been given, but it was not a proper description. Mr. Colt was huge; maybe the size of a horse, not a colt. Chuck's mind was spinning, because he had flashed on the aforementioned Mr. Colt.

"Is he okay?" Colt asked Sarah, gesturing toward Chuck.

"Sometimes water gives him a brain freeze, if it's too cold. He usually doesn't drink it with ice. He doesn't want clients to know that weakness, so it doesn't look bad on the company," Sarah explained.

"I get that," Colt replied. "I go for the imposing look. Do I look imposing? You can tell me, it's what I'm going for."

"Very imposing," Chuck managed to get out. "I think you've scared off our waiter."

Colt laughed, and clapped Chuck on the back. Chuck feared it would break him in half. "I like you," Colt said. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "So, here's the thing: I need this cypher found, ASAP. Tony had it stolen from him. He's an idiot, but it's so hard to find good help nowadays."

"Tell me about it," Sarah said, smirking at Chuck. Chuck made a face at her.

"I like you two," Colt said. "Anyway, my momma told me I had to go to my second cousin's wedding with her, and no one says no to momma." He leaned forward and spoke in a low tone. "Momma scares me."

Chuck didn't say what was on his mind; which was, specifically, just how big was momma? Colt straightened up as a very small, hunched, older lady walked in. "Jeffery," she said, looking in Colt's direction. "JEFFERY!" she said sharply.

Colt gulped, stood, and looked very nervous. "Yes, momma?"

"It is late. I've already missed Wheel of Fortune, and we need to get an early start in the morning," Mr. Colt's mother said.

"I know, Momma," Colt began. "But I had some business-"

"JEFFERY THOMAS EARL COLT!" She bellowed.

"Gotta go, get that cipher for me, please?" Colt begged, leaving them the papers and hurrying out the door with his mother. "Momma you embarrassed me," he said in a low tone, but not so low Chuck and Sarah couldn't hear him.

"I'll do more than embarrass you if you make us late in the morning!" Colt's mom said, on the way out the door.

Sarah leaned over to Chuck. "Are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice. "Move over here so I can keep an eye on you." Chuck nodded, and changed seats. He felt her left hand on his right thigh. He looked down at it, and back to her. "It's to keep you steady," she explained.

"What if the hand meant to keep me steady is what's causing me to swoon?" he asked, grinning. A smirk grew on her face, as his eyes widened from her hand slowly going up his thigh. "Sarah," he said in a straining, choking voice. "What are you doing?"

"Getting your mind off of that flash," she responded with an innocent shrug. "Trying to make your headache go away."

"It's working," he said, in a strained voice. "We might need to call this in to Beckman."

"Nope," Sarah replied. She slowly moved her hand back towards his knee, this time using her nails. "We have a meeting with her scheduled for in the morning, and you told me this was a very good restaurant."

"Morgan recommended it, and I thought it would be nice to bring you somewhere you've never been," Chuck replied. Sarah looked around. "I know it doesn't look like much, but the little bearded man knows his dumplings."

"Let me be clear with you, Mr. Bartowski," Sarah said, leaning in toward him. He leaned in as well, making her grin. "I have plans for this evening, so if your friend screws up by making either of us have gastric distress… I'll pull his beard out, hair by hair."

"Plans?" Chuck asked, his grin covering his face.

"They involve you and me," she began.

"Oooo, will there be a black-tie requirement?"

"There will be _no_ clothes," Sarah replied. She smirked as she saw him swallow, and grabbed his hand before he could raise it, asking for the check. "We're going to have dinner, and then, Chuck Bartowski, I'm going to have my dessert."

"Not to be crass, but am I the dessert?" She nodded, grinning. "And I can't ask for the check?" She shook her head slowly. "Then, can I ask for one, itsy bitsy favor?" She raised an eyebrow. "May I have a kiss to tide me over?"

"Such good manners," she said, leaning in, capturing his lips with hers.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. Sarah pulled away, and picked up the menu, as Chuck glared at the waiter with a _what the hell?_ look.

}o{

"Team," General Beckman said by way of greeting. "Anything to report?"

"Last night, I flashed during our meeting with a Mr. Colt," Chuck began.

"And you didn't report it immediately?" Beckman asked.

"General, we didn't want to raise suspicion by leaving our cover date early, and then by the time we got home, it was very late on the east coast," Sarah explained.

Casey glanced at them, and bit back the comment.

"Something you'd like to add, Major?" Beckman asked. Casey shook his head, apparently not trusting himself to speak.

"General, we have been tasked with stealing something called the cipher," Chuck explained. Beckman's eyebrows raised. "I take it you know something about this… cypher?"

"It is supposed to be the heart of the Intersect computer," Beckman explained. "We have to get that out of their hands."

"And who supposedly has the cypher right now?" Chuck asked, having trouble keeping up with who had stolen what from whom.

"We do," Beckman replied.

"Hmmm," Chuck said thoughtfully. Sarah turned to him as did Casey. "What?" he asked, looking at one and then the other.

"That's your, _I've got an idea but it's pretty crazy_ hmmm," Sarah explained.

"No, not quite," Casey disagreed. "That's more his, _I wonder if this can work and if it does, how much damage would it do to the bad guys._" He paused and turned to Beckman. "Bartowski uses the term _bad guys_ as a catch-all."

"I see," Beckman replied. "Continue."

"But here's the interesting part," Casey said to Sarah. "The last of that hmmm, that was, _How mad is Sarah going to get?_"

"That's completely not what that, 'hmmm,' was," Chuck argued.

"No, Casey's right… that's not the same 'hmmm' that you said earlier. It is your, _How mad is Sarah going to get?_ 'hmmm,'" Sarah said, staring at her boyfriend. "And why will I get mad?"

"Well, it's not so much mad, as-" Chuck began.

"Team," Beckman said cutting Chuck off. "I'm going to excuse myself. You all figure this out; Casey get back to me; Sarah, don't hurt the Intersect; and Chuck…" She let it hang there for a minute, tension building in the air.

"Good luck." With that the screen went blank.

Sarah turned to speak to Chuck, but he was already running toward the door. "Doesn't he know you'll catch him?" Casey asked. "Or is this one of your… uh… Christ," he muttered.

"It's not a sex game, Casey," Sarah replied, ignoring Casey's groans. "It must be bad that he can't even remember that I will always track him down."

"I'm not touching that," Casey muttered, walking away.

}o{

"Devon, Devon, Devon," Chuck began, bursting into his office at the hospital.

"What is it, Chuckster?" he asked, looking up from the chart he held. "Sarah hurt?"

Chuck just shook his head, having run up the stairs and was winded.

"Your yang not working right? I've got a shake for that."

"What!? NO!" Chuck replied, his expression one of startled revulsion. He shook the resulting image from his head, and continued. "And why would I come to you for that?"

"Uh, I'm a doctor," Awesome replied.

"My wang is just fine, thankyouverymuch," he said, and then paused. "At least, I think it is." He looked up at Devon. "She wouldn't lie, would she?"

"Buddy, it's fine, I'm sure," Devon said, realizing something was seriously bothering Chuck. "Now, what's wrong."

"Well, you know how Sarah's a spy?" Devon nodded. Chuck sat down in a chair, then immediately popped back up and began to pace.

"Why did I think this was a good idea, to allude to it, and not tell her? She's gonna figure it out, and I'm going to _have_ tell her. Because for God's sakes, it's _her__,_ and if I don't tell her, she'll do that thing with the things, and I'll tell her _anything!_" He looked up at Devon. "I'm dead. It's just that simple. I'm dead, and she's going to use those barely-there material things, and I'm gonna cave. I will, I have no willpower around her."

"Wow," Devon replied, his eyes wide.

"I'm weak. I have no control when she decides she wants something," Chuck admitted, his gaze far away, shrugging. "I'm doomed."

"Sounds absolutely awful," Devon deadpanned.

"I mean, it's not at first, it's really… _really, _quite great." Chuck had a dopey smile on his face. "But then… then she'll figure things out, and she's gonna be mad. Super mad. _Big_ mad." He turned to Devon. "I don't like it when she's big mad. She gets so _annngry_."

"Dude, what are you going on about?" Devon asked, having absolutely no idea what was going on.

"I kind of didn't tell her about my past," Chuck began.

Devon rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "Pfffth, is that all?" Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Wait, is this an STD? A kid, a… a wife? CHUCKSTER! Do you have a wife?!"

"What? No!" Chuck replied. "It's worse that that!"

"What the hell could be worse than any of that?" Devon asked.

"I used to be a… hacker," he replied in a small voice. "She's CIA."

"Oh," Devon replied, slowly nodding, and then realization dawned. "A hacker? You?" Chuck nodded. "Were you any good?"

"Do you remember the movie _Swordfish?_" Devon nodded. "It's based on me."

Devon gaped at him. "All of it?" Chuck looked confused. "The Halle Berry part?"

"OH! No," Chuck said shaking his head. "Creative license, and all that," Chuck said with a shrug.

"Did you get to meet Halle Berry?" Devon asked.

"Can we focus on my CIA girlfriend discovering that I'm a hacker?" Chuck asked, exasperated.

Devon was quiet for a moment. "Fine, I did not get to meet Halle Berry, or any of the cast. I didn't even get paid for my story, because that would have pointed out that I am, in fact, A HACKER!"

"Oh," Devon replied, nodding. "Gotcha." There was silence for a moment. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, Devon, I do. And I trust her with my life," Chuck replied.

"But _do_ you trust her?" Devon asked. Chuck furrowed his brow. "Because if you do, then you have to tell her everything, and know that if she does love you, she'll understand and help you."

"But if she doesn't?" Chuck asked.

Devon clapped his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Has the statute of limitations run out yet on what you did?" Chuck closed his eyes, and wondered if this was punishment for something he had done in a previous life.

}o{

He walked into their apartment and saw her sitting at the table, aggressively flipping through a magazine. "So this is it, huh?" She looked up at him, still flipping. "This is our first… and last… fight."

She stopped flipping. "Last fight? You think we're never gonna fight again, Bartowski?"

"Please don't call me that right now, because all you're doing is reminding me how hot it sounds when you say it. And I'm going to miss you when I'm in jail, or moved permanently into the next bedroom, or whatever you're going to do when I tell you about my past." He never looked at her as he said it, so he never saw the look on her face. He did, however, notice she wasn't flipping pages any longer.

"Chuck," she said in a voice that made him turn to her. "Do you think that little of me? Do you think that little of me saying I love you?"

"No, I don't," Chuck replied, shaking his head. "I think what I've done puts you in a bad spot, and you have to make a decision that isn't fair to you."

"Chuck," she began.

"Sarah, I'm a hacker. I'm… I'm Piranha." He looked at her, shame on his face. "I never stole anything."

"I know," she said, his head snapping up to hold her gaze. "I know you never stole anything," she clarified. "I also know exactly who Piranha is." She was silent for a second, then got up, walked over to where he was on the couch, and took his hand. "You think that's what would break us up? You think that would cause me to leave you?"

"I figured you'd have to tell the CIA who I am, and then…"

"Then what, Chuck? Let them take away the man I love, a man who did nothing?" Sarah asked, her eyes getting red.

"Wait, Sarah," Chuck began, but she ignored him.

"I'm supposed to tell Beckman that you're some hacker and let you go to jail? Chuck, you have the Intersect in your head. You aren't going to jail. They'd put you in a bunker, _if_ they did anything."

"I'd lose my mind in a bunker, or jail. I hate being alone," Chuck replied, shaking his head.

"What the hell am I? Chopped liver?" Chuck's eyes widened. "I. Love. You. You think you're going into a bunker by yourself?"

"Well, I didn't really think this through," Chuck admitted.

"You're damn straight you didn't," she said, getting more and more upset. "Is that what you'd do if I was a hacker and _you_ were a CIA officer?"

"Hell no!" Chuck replied, making her raise an eyebrow, Spock-like. "I'd never… oh," he said softly.

"Never?" she asked in her own soft voice. Chuck nodded. "Listen, again, I need to tell you about my past."

"You don't," he disagreed, cutting her off. She gave him a look, and he mimed zipping his lips.

"And it's bad, and maybe you'll want to leave," she said. She was about to continue, but paused.

"Sarah, I don't…" Chuck insisted.

"Then know that you, Chuck Bartowski, are the man I love, and I'm not going anywhere because you're Piranha. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," he said, leaning in to give her a kiss.

}o{

"I'm not the best at this," Chuck said later, lying in bed, her snuggled against him.

"I mean, I don't want to give you a big head, but there are _no_ complaints on this end, sailor," Sarah replied, snuggling closer to him. Chuck felt every inch of her bare skin against his.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation," he choked out, as she slowly rubbed her hand from his belly button to his chest and back again.

"I'm teaching you how to survive a very specific style of interrogation," she replied, grinning into his shoulder.

"Don't need it," he wheezed. She stopped rubbing his chest, and lifted her head. "See, I have this girlfriend that if some woman _ever _tried this, she'd find her, and quite possibly kill her."

Sarah studied him a minute, then nodded. "You have a good point," she conceded.

"You wouldn't actually murder them, would you?" Chuck asked.

"I'd rather not comment on that. I'm not sure you wouldn't toss me in jail or a bunker," she said, giving him a flat look. She sighed. "You didn't deserve that, I'm sorry."

"No, and that's the point. I do," Chuck admitted. "God, this is so new to me. You know how Jill left over the Stanford mess, so you have to understand why I freaked out over Piranha."

"I'm not Jill," Sarah began.

"God no, you're not," he breathed.

She grinned at him, and touched the end of his nose. "Boop," she said, and he grinned like a fool. "But I do understand. Chuck, please only judge me for my actions, instead of what you _think_ I might do."

"Deal," he said. "Buttttt."

"Oh, God," she groaned.

"You have to do the same with me." She looked at him through her lashes, shaking her head lightly. "However you think I'm going to react, you don't get to worry about it. You only get to judge me on what I actually do."

She sighed and shoulder bumped him. "I hate it when you use my own words against me." He slung his arm around her shoulders and held her tight. "I'm guessing you went to talk to Devon today?"

"I know I shouldn't," he began.

"No, I get it," Sarah replied. "And I'm glad you have him."

"Me too," Chuck replied. "He's pretty… well, awesome." Sarah giggled. "_And_ he never found it remotely unbelievable that a guy like me could be dating, um, well... You know."

Sarah grinned, and turned to him. "I know what?"

Chuck swallowed. "Um... you know, you."

The grin grew. "What about me? That I'm a spy and you've lowered yourself to date a killer?" Chuck gave her a flat look. "Well, what is it? Because I might jump to conclusions like someone else did earlier."

Chuck sighed. "You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" She bounced a shoulder, and he knew he was toast. "You… wow, okay. Fine. All right, we'll play it your way. A girl like you. Or more appropriately, a woman like you. Considering the fact that you could probably kick the ass of everyone I've met in my entire life." A soft smile grew on Sarah's face. "And-and a... a smart one at that. Not to mention cool and... extremely beautiful. And, and you can stop me anytime with the compliments if they're becoming, you know..."

"No, Chuck, I won't, because… well, you make me feel good saying those things. Everyone else in my life…" She trailed off, and he squeezed her shoulders and placed a kiss in her hair. "That was very sweet."

Chuck snorted. "Sweet? Golly gee, thanks for making me feel like I'm eight."

She chuckled, her shoulders shaking. "Well, you're not so bad yourself."

Chuck shook his head. "Please. I'm fantastic."

She turned toward him, a smirk on her face, moving a curl that had gone astray back to his head. "Yeah," she said, leaning in, her breath hitting his ear. "You are." She kissed his neck right below the ear. "You _really_ are." She caught his ear lobe with her teeth, and ran her hand down his chest to his belly button, pausing there.

"Sarah," he groaned. "Is this more interrogation?"

"Yeah, I have one question for you," Sarah said, her lips capturing his. "Why haven't you made love to me yet?"

"Because I'm an idiot?" he replied quickly.

"Well, quit being an idiot," she told him, and then she squealed as he flipped them in the bed. She wrapped her legs and arms around him. "Definitely _not_ eight."

}o{

_A few days later_

"So, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman began. "Major Casey informs me that you created a fake cypher to give to Mr. Colt, and as soon as this cypher is used, it will create a…" she looked up from her notes. "Mr. Bartowski, can you simply do this?"

"Certainly, General," Chuck replied. "If they try and use it, we can track them. As soon as they attempt to use it, it will lock their computer systems, and only an elite hacker, or someone with the password, can get in."

Beckman took her glasses off, and hung onto them by one of the arms, the tip of it by her lips. "How elite?"

"Very," Chuck replied.

"How about… oh… Piranha?" Beckman asked. Casey snorted laughter. Chuck looked at Sarah, who was tense, ready to spring. "Stand down Agent Walker." She laid down her glasses and steepled her fingers. "Chuck, we are the NSA."

"Wait, what?"

"Mor… Chuck," Casey corrected himself. "We did extensive background checks after we decided to make you an analyst. While we have no real proof you're Piranha, the time frame works, your ability works. And, most importantly, the job you did on that fake cypher is top notch. The guys that made the real cypher couldn't crack what you did on the fake one."

"I'm not in trouble?" Chuck asked.

"Only as much trouble as you're in for not telling Walker who you are," Casey muttered. Beckman gave him a look. "And… Christ." He took a deep breath. "As your partner, both on missions and… you… you know."

"This is painful," Sarah muttered.

Casey scowled at her. "You should be very transparent with her."

"So, I should show her everything?" Chuck asked, grinning. Casey rolled his eyes.

"Permission to storm out granted, Major," Beckman said, a smirk on her face. Casey stormed out. "You enjoyed that way too much." Beckman gave Chuck a long look. "Mr. Bartowski, I do suggest that next time you have an issue that makes you wonder whether or not you should discuss it with Agent Walker, that you err on the side of discretion, and discuss it with Agent Walker." Beckman disconnected the feed.

Chuck turned to Sarah. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"But you did," Sarah disagreed. "Chuck, everyone needs time to figure things out sometimes." She took his hands. "Just remember I'm in this with you."

"I will," Chuck promised. "And you remember I'm in this with you."

She grinned. "Oh, I know," she said. "Hey, Casey," she called out.

"For the love of God, just leave, and spare me the damn details!" Casey yelled back.

Sarah smirked. "You heard him."

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	7. Ch 7, Master Classes

a/n: Chapter 7, Master Classes

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"Miss Walker," Chuck said, walking up to Sarah at work. She spun towards him, a smirk on her face. Something about the way he said, _Miss Walker_ made parts of her flutter and jump the way no man ever had before.

"Can I help you… _sir_?" she replied. She watched him swallow. Oh, he was going to play a game, and now that she had called him on it, he was getting nervous?

"I have a problem," he said, looking a little nervous. "Someone has stolen something of mine."

"And you want me to get it back for you?" she asked, leaning in towards him. He nodded his head, looking around. "Is this… _sensitive_?" He nodded quickly, and inside she was laughing at him, seeing him barely hold it together. "Why don't you whisper it into my ear."

He leaned forward, his lips an inch from her ear, and as he spoke, his hot breath nearly made her shiver. "Someone has stolen my heart," he told her and then leaned back. The nervous look was gone, and in its place was a smolder that made her feel like she was losing her footing.

"And – and… you don't want it back," she said, having trouble concentrating. He shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

He started to lean forward, but she lurched back, her heart racing. He had the upper hand, and he knew it, damn it. She was frustrated and thrilled at the same time. No man had ever made her feel like this, and she was fairly certain no other man ever could.

"Again, this is… _sensitive_," he said. She thought she might pass out the way he said it. She swallowed, nodded, and leaned forward as he did. Again, his lips stopped right by her ear, and for a second he said nothing. His hot breath, gently hitting her ear, made her shiver involuntarily, again. "I just need her to know I trust her with it," he said, pulling away.

She stayed there, frozen. He turned and walked away as she blinked several times. "Huh, seems Bartowski is leaving for lunch," Casey said coming up beside her. He took a look at her and shook his head. "Guess I owe him five bucks."

"What?" Sarah asked, snapping out of her trance.

"I bet Bartowski he couldn't get you to stop functioning, the way you get him to stop functioning," Casey told her. He handed her five dollars and she gave him a look. "He said he felt a little slimy doing it this way, and I should give you the money." Sarah shook her head. "How lewd was it?"

"He told me someone had stolen his heart, and he wanted me to give that person the message that he trusted her with it," Sarah told him.

Casey stood there and closed his eyes. "Roan would have a stroke, hearing that," Casey said. Then he opened his eyes and had an evil grin on his face. "You know I had him for seduction class, right?"

"Yeah, although why the NSA had you use a CIA trainer, I'm not sure," Sarah replied.

"I don't know either, but he kept failing me," Casey said, the evil grin growing. "What say we find a mission we could use Roan's help with, and introduce him to Chuck?"

"Casey, he'd try to influence Chuck and… oh… my… _God!_" Sarah said, the lightbulbs going off. "That is absolutely evil." Sarah shook her head. "We can't just throw Chuck at him… that's not fair to Chuck."

"Fine, ask him," Casey said with a shrug. "And, I mean, just ask."

"What's happened to you?" Sarah asked grinning.

Casey glared at her. "Or don't, see if I care. Christ, this entire thing is a damn disaster!" With that he stormed out.

Sarah stood there shaking her head. She pulled up some files on different potential Ring suspects, and her mouth dropped. There she was… Sasha, one of Roan's targets of the past. "I'll ask him," she said to herself. She began to laugh thinking what might happen.

}o{

Sarah didn't see Chuck most of the rest of the day. Even though he was a part of _Walker's Reclamation_, he was still the best at figuring out viruses. And Big Mike paid the company handsomely for him to figure out how to stop one that had infected many computers at the Buy More. Chuck was kind enough not to tell Big Mike there was a better than ninety percent chance that Jeff had infected the computers through some of the stuff he had been watching.

He was in bed, reading a graphic novel, when she sauntered in. "Bold move today, Chuck," Sarah told him. Chuck just grinned. "Was that suggested by Awesome?"

"What?" Chuck said, faux offended. "_Naeiou,_" he responded. "More of a _leave them wanting more_ move," he said with a shrug. He looked at her, seriousness on his face. "Did I go too far-" he stopped talking as her lips were covering his.

"No," she said a moment later, gently rubbing the side of his face with her right hand. "But it did remind me of something I want to talk to you about." Chuck shut his graphic novel and turned to her, giving her his undivided attention.

"I'm listening," he said.

"Okay, and feel free to say no… let me start at the beginning." She took a deep breath. "Do you remember me telling you about seduction?"

"Yes," he said quickly, making her grin. "What can I say, I have fond memories of that… _conversation_."

"You know we can practice again. _Any. Time,_" she said, emphasizing the last two words. Chuck gulped. "The man who taught that class, failed Casey."

Chuck looked very confused. "Wait, this is a CIA class, right?"

"Yep," Sarah replied. "I have _no_ idea why the NSA is trained by him, but they are." Chuck nodded, and she continued. "Roan, the instructor, failed Casey a few times."

Chuck fought to control his features so as not to laugh. Sarah continued, amused. "Casey saw, and would like to use you to get back at Roan. I told him no, but then I did some digging… it appears that a Ring agent named Sasha is telling people she has the cypher."

"That's not good," Chuck muttered.

"No, it is not, and we were thinking that maybe we could get whatever she's pawning, and switch it out with your fake cypher, then catch even more bad guys," Sarah continued.

"I like that," Chuck told her. "So, what's the problem?"

"Casey wants you to meet Roan and… you know… do that thing you do," Sarah told him.

"What thing is that?" Chuck asked, confused.

"Your style of seduction," Sarah said. "Chuck you have a charm and a wit that… God, and it's not seduction, it's almost…"

"An infection?" Chuck offered.

"No, that's Jeffster," Sarah said, shuddering. "They infected those computers, didn't they?"

"Probably," Chuck admitted. "So, I have to listen to one of his classes, that you have already taught me, is basically what you're saying."

"That's right," Sarah told him.

"And it would probably frustrate him," Chuck continued.

"What are you thinking?" Sarah asked.

"I'm thinking how you all but admitted in the past that you didn't know what you and Bryce had, because he may or may not have used seduction on you. And that maybe Roan deserves some lessons on how to really treat people. I'm thinking that maybe I should do this."

"You're really incredible, you know that?" Sarah asked.

Chuck shook his head. "Nah, ma'am," he said doing his best southern accent. "Tis the love of a good woman, is all."

"Nerd," she said, leaning into him, giving him a brain-tingling kiss.

"Thank God you are so into nerds," Chuck said, as she pushed him onto his back.

"Admit it, the nerd is into me," Sarah said.

"Not yet," he replied, waggling his eyebrows.

}o{

The next morning found him sitting at the bar in the kitchen, making coffee for them both. He felt her arm snake around him, and she gave him a kiss on the side of the head. "Mmm, makes me coffee in the morning, what did I do to deserve this?"

"I did something bad," Chuck admitted. Sarah sat down beside him quickly. "Not intentionally bad, but… subconsciously, I was very… bad." He swallowed. "I had a dream."

Sarah picked up her coffee to take a drink to hide the grin. She looked straight ahead so Chuck could not see her. "Well, you better tell me all about it, and don't leave out any details."

"I'm sorry, I feel terrible, I was so disrespectful," he said, his head down. "You… you had on this Orange Orange uniform. And it was low-cut, you see, and apparently, I was working at the Buy More, and you came in. Did I mention low-cut?"

"You did," she replied, trying not to laugh.

"So, you saw me, and started walking toward me, like one of those cheesy attempts to get guys to watch a TV show," Chuck continued.

"So very sexy like? Wind-blown hair, half-lidded eyes?" Sarah asked, still not looking at him.

"Yeah," he said, hanging his head lower. "And… and then, you began to crawl… in your low-top tank top. Did I mention it was low-cut?"

"You might have," she said, dying inside, using all her training to school her features. "Did we… _do_ anything?"

"Just a kiss," Chuck replied. "God, wasn't that enough?"

"Chuck I have _one_ question for you," she said, making her tone as hard as she could, turning to him, hoping she had a stern expression on her face. He turned to her, looking like a scolded child. "Did you like what you saw?"

"What?" he asked, shocked by the turn of events.

"Did you like what you saw?" she asked again, grinning. "I can probably get one of those outfits, you know, if you'd like for me to."

"I liked it," Chuck said.

"Okay," she said, standing and heading toward the bedroom. "I'm going to get a shower." Chuck just sat there a moment, and then he bolted across the courtyard.

He knocked on Ellie's door, and Devon opened it. "Chuckster!"

"We gotta talk," Chuck said, barging in.

"Hey, Chuck," Ellie said.

"Ellie," Chuck replied, nodding.

"Oh, it's one of _those_ talks, huh?" Ellie said, smiling.

"Sorry, it's just… well, I've done something terrible, and it seems like maybe Sarah isn't bothered by it," Chuck said. Ellie stared at him. "I had a dream about Sarah, dressed in… provocative clothes."

"Your brother is an idiot," Devon said to Ellie.

"You don't understand," Chuck began.

"Yes, Chuckster, I do," Devon replied. "You think I wear these bicycle shorts all the time because of the support they give?"

"I try not to notice them," Chuck said in a strangled voice.

"_I_ do," Ellie said, sipping her coffee, making Chuck's eyes widen. "What?" she said, putting down her drink. "Chuck, do you love her? Would you die for her?"

"Well, yes," Chuck replied.

"Why did you say it like that?" Ellie asked him.

"Why would you ask that about this?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, when you're with someone, it's okay to notice them. Fantasizing about your partner is okay, especially when you tell her about it, and she has no problem with it."

"She offered to get one," Chuck told them.

"Dude, what is the deal?" Devon asked.

"Her whole life… she's been used," Chuck said softly. Ellie gave him a look. "Ellie… people have taken advantage of her, and I don't want to be that guy."

"Okay, this I get," Ellie said. "It's real simple… don't." Chuck gave her a look, and she smiled at him. "Baby brother, treat her with respect, with the awe and reverence that you do, and if she wants to dress a certain way for you two… enjoy."

"She's right, Chuckster," Devon said. "Be you, with her, and remind her what she has. It's okay for two people to do anything they want, but don't take advantage of her, which I know you… you won't."

"Cause if you do, _I'll_ kill you. I like Sarah," Ellie told him.

"I do too," Chuck replied. "I do too."

}o{

Some hours later, Chuck and Sarah pulled up to a house to find Casey sitting there, waiting for them with a disgusted look on his face.

"What happened, you two get lost?" Casey growled.

"Well," Chuck began, as Casey shut his eyes realizing the moron was going to tell him what happened, instead of just taking the insult and moving on with life. "Sarah and I saw this beautiful spot that would be such a great picture."

"Okay," Casey said, wanting to move on.

"And after we took it, we just got caught up in the scenery, and the nature, and…" he cut himself off, clearing his throat. Casey glared at him, as Sarah listened with an amused look on her face, waiting to see how much he was going to tell. "We lost track of time."

"I see," Casey said, reaching over and plucking a wildflower out of Sarah's hair, making her eyes widen. "Well, I commend you two for protecting the cover."

"What's this cover he keeps talking about? The one you steal at night?" Chuck asked her.

"See, I thought you'd do something with protection," Sarah began. Casey growled, turned, opened the door without knocking, and walked into the house. Sarah began to laugh.

"Oh, God, protection…" Chuck said, his eyes wide.

"Calm down… I told you I have it under control," Sarah said.

"No, not that, but… I owe you an apology," Chuck began. Sarah gave him a look. "I need to stop trying to protect you like I have been. I've been… I've been trying so hard to not be like everyone else that I've been over doing it-"

She stopped him by stepping up to him and kissing him. "I love you, Chuck," she said softly, grinning. "I love how you try and protect me, and you're fine. Besides, I really enjoy watching you spiral. If that's mean…"

"It's not," he said, grinning. "So, should we go inside?"

"Let's," she said, taking his bicep, and walking in beside him.

}o{

After several hours of listening to Roan, Sarah, and Casey argue about how to seduce Sasha, he had decided he'd had enough.

"Why even seduce her?" Chuck asked. Roan stopped in mid-sentence, turning toward him. "I mean, I get that's what you do, and who you are, but there are other ways. And besides, you don't have to seduce people that way. There are other ways of approaching people."

Roan scoffed. "My boy, you have no idea," he began.

"Maybe not. All I know is I don't need all of that stuff," Chuck told him.

"And that is why you'll never have anyone," Roan replied.

"Oh, really?" Chuck asked, smirking. "I guess you're no one," he said to Sarah.

Roan looked at Chuck and then to Sarah. "You think that young lady is with you?" Roan shook his head. "Agent Walker, please tell this young man the truth, that you are using him."

"I'm not using him," Sarah said to Roan. "I don't have to tell him, because he knows it."

"He…" Roan said, looking at Chuck. "Got… you?"

"Yep," Chuck replied, crossing his arms. "Although, _got_ is a very possessive term that I don't like-"

"He _got _me," Sarah told Roan, cutting in.

"But if that's the word she wants to use, then by all means, I got her," Chuck finished.

"So smooth," Casey chided.

"I don't believe you," Roan said. "I don't believe-"

"You know what I love most?" Chuck asked Sarah, ignoring Roan. She turned to him, as Roan went silent. "It's the early morning while you're sleeping. All of the day's trouble has left you, you don't have the worry and concerns of the CIA. The things you think you did, that you beat yourself up over, have left your face, and you're at peace." Sarah swallowed, and Roan's eyes widened. "It's in those moments that your beauty nearly blinds me. It's in those moments that you… your aura, your presence, your spirit… it nearly consumes me. It's then, when you pull me close, that I get lost in you, and I'm not talking some sexual thing. I'm talking about you, Sarah. I get lost in you, and I sometimes forget I exist, and don't really care that I exist."

She got up and started toward Chuck. "While that's all well and good, Charles," Roan began, as Sarah walked past him, grabbed Chuck by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Casey stood there, arms crossed, a satisfied smirk on his face. "It's obvious that…" Roan tried to continue, but no one was paying attention to him. "This is merely her solidifying…."

"Ain't no act," Casey said.

"No," Roan admitted. "No, it's not."

"Better be glad she hasn't turned it up a notch, or she'd be ripping his clothes off," Casey said.

Sarah wrapped a leg around Chuck, making Roan's eyebrow go up. "You were saying?" Roan pointed out.

"WALKER! BARTOWSKI!" Casey yelled, making the two of them spring apart. They both wiped at their mouths and looked a little embarrassed.

"I need to go fix my makeup," Sarah said, walking away.

Chuck turned to watch her go. "How long have you practiced that soliloquy?" Roan asked, a little in awe.

"Didn't, just spoke from the heart," Chuck told him. Roan shook his head.

}o{

The mission went off without a hitch. Chuck talked to Sasha's bodyguards, distracting them. Casey poured Sasha a drink that almost instantly knocked her out. Sarah quickly grabbed Sasha as she fell, switching out the necklace with their version of the cypher, as the bodyguards came to check on her.

Casey told them she had been drinking a lot, and apparently it had caught up with her. The bodyguards seemed curious, but with no apparent reason to drug her, and nothing missing, they quickly returned her to her room.

Roan followed Chuck, asking questions, taking notes, seemingly perplexed how Chuck not only survived, but thrived in the real world. Chuck told Roan perhaps it was time he told someone how he really felt, from the heart, and not lines that he told others when they got too close.

As their time came to a close, Roan pulled Chuck aside. "I think you should know about a move I call… _The Montgomery,_" Roan told Chuck.

}o{

He approached her door, roses in one hand, wine in the other, wearing a white dinner jacket. He put on his best smile and knocked on the door. The door opened and his mouth dropped in awe of what he saw. The occupant was barefoot, in pajama pants and a tee shirt, a huge smile on his face. "Bryce, you shouldn't have," Chuck said, taking the roses and wine. "She doesn't really like roses," Chuck said in a low voice with a bit of a wince. He gave them back to Bryce. "Good to see you, and thanks."

"Uh, wait!" Bryce finally spit out. "I'm here to see Sarah."

Chuck pressed his lips together and widened his eyes. "Yeah, she's a little busy right now, but I'll let her know you were here."

"But we have a mission," he argued.

"Oh, right now? Are you going as a waiter?" Chuck asked.

"No, but I wanted to see if she'd rather I be part of a cover couple with her," Bryce admitted.

"Ohhhhh," Chuck replied, crossing his arms, his grin growing. "Sarah," he called. "We have a mission tomorrow."

"Oh, good," her voice called out.

"Can I come in?" Bryce yelled at her.

"It's both of our apartment," Sarah replied. "Mine and Chuck's, so…"

"No," Chuck replied, a satisfied smile on his face. "Out of curiosity, if you were going on a mission with her, what would I be doing instead?"

"Serving drinks," Bryce replied, a little crestfallen.

Chuck gave him a look, lips pressed together, cheeks slightly blown out, and his eyes wide. "Welp, guess that's what you'll be doing tomorrow night."

"I need somewhere to stay," Bryce tried one last time. Bryce's head jerked as he reached up to feel the needle in his neck. "That'snotnice," he mumbled, as he hit the ground.

"Nice shot, Casey," Chuck said, as Casey scooped up Bryce.

"I'll put him on the couch, and we'll deal with this reject in the morning," Casey replied, heading toward his apartment. "Night."

"Night, Casey," Chuck called after Casey. Chuck opened his door, and went back inside the apartment. He didn't see Sarah anywhere, so he climbed up on the bed, and grabbed his game controller. Sarah came in, wearing the very specific Orange Orange outfit he'd dreamed about. "Whatcha doin'?" he managed to get out.

Sarah went to all fours on the bed, crawling to him. "Testing out this dream of yours," she said, as the controller tumbled out of his hand. "Oh, you'll lose progress on your game."

"Worth it," Chuck said, as she reached him, her lips locking onto his. "Just to be sure, there seemed to be a little something _extra_ in that kiss."

"Oh, there was, Mr. Bartowksi. It's a national security matter."

"Well, if it's for my country," Chuck began.

"Even more important, it's for your girlfriend."

"That is _so_ much more important," he mumbled.

"You are getting so good at understanding me," she said, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"That's me, your understanding boyfriend." His hand slipped under the bottom of her tank-top, watching her shiver as his warmth touched her cool skin.

"I went to all this trouble to put this on," she said, huffing, and then grabbing the bottom of it, pulling it off and flinging it.

"Whosyamomma!" he yelled, as she pushed him down on the bed.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading


	8. Ch 8, That Dress

a/n: Chapter 8, That Dress

I don't own Chuck

* * *

He felt something rubbing lightly on his chest, down to his navel, and then back up his chest. The sensation continued.

"I know you're awake," he heard her voice in his ear, like a soothing melody. "Your breath keeps hitching every time."

"I'm afraid if I open my eyes, it will stop," Chuck replied, eyes still shut.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked. "Open them and I promise I won't stop."

He opened his eyes, a sad look on his face. "You probably better stop… this is sort of serious," Chuck admitted. Sarah stopped and sat up, the covers falling away, and Chuck's eyes bulging. "Woman, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Concentrate away," she said, a suggestive smile on her face. Chuck gave her a pleading look, and she pulled up the sheet. She looked on the floor, found her top, and pulled it on. "There… you happy?"

"What? No," he replied. "You think I want to talk about things instead of…"

"Yes, I do… you _always _talk," she teased him.

"I do," Chuck admitted.

"Hey," she said, rubbing his arm. "Okay, this is serious… talk to me." He was silent for a moment and she kissed him on the cheek. "It's Bryce, isn't it?"

"Of course it's Bryce," Chuck replied. "The man had the gall to come over here last night and try and do… well, whatever the hell he thought he could. And honestly, if I was dumb enough to break up with you and still thought I had a chance, I'd probably try like he did."

"No, you wouldn't," Sarah replied. "First, you wouldn't dump me the way he did. And it wasn't so much a dumping, as him realizing we really had nothing meaningful. Good sex, sure."

"I really didn't need to know that part," Chuck muttered.

"I didn't say _great_ sex," she told him. He gave her a look, started to say something, thought better of it, and pressed his mouth shut with a slight head shake. "Chuck, I don't know what goes beyond great, but that's where we're at. But when it comes to us, it's not sex, baby. I love you, you love me, and you are giving… _so_ giving."

Chuck grinned. "Are you implying…." Chuck trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Sarah smirked at him. "That Bryce is more worried about himself than others?" Chuck began to chuckle. "Why yes… yes, I am." He began to laugh.

"Listen, I know why you're worried," she said. He sobered. "Is it fair to say there are days you don't have a lot of confidence in yourself?" He nodded. "And you now know that Bryce is really good at seduction?" He nodded again. "Chuck, I love you. I never loved Bryce… I've never loved another man. Please, trust in that."

"I do," Chuck said. "It's just…"

"He's an ass," Sarah said, making him chuckle. "What? He is!"

"Yeah," Chuck admitted. His phone beeped. "Beckman?" Sarah reached over, got it and handed it to him. "You can look."

"I'm not that girlfriend," she told him.

"But you are a spy," Chuck countered.

She put the phone in his hand, leaned over, and kissed him. "Girlfriend trumps spy." With that, she got out of bed and headed toward the shower. She heard his breath hitch. "Oh, does this shirt not cover everything?" she asked innocently. All she heard was wheezing as she walked to the bathroom, smirking.

}o{

"He's still out," Casey said a little later, with Bryce over his shoulder, packing him to his Crown Vic. "I must have accidentally hit him with too high a dose."

"Will that cause any permanent damage?" Chuck asked.

"It might make his reaction time seem a little slow, and lower his comprehension a little," Casey said with a shrug, throwing Bryce into the car. Chuck winced as Bryce's head hit the doorframe.

"So, we won't notice a difference," Sarah said. Casey and Chuck both turned to her, Casey chuckling, and Chuck's eye's wide. "What? For a nerd, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He's one of those that give pretty people a bad name, when it comes to intelligence."

"Is this because he dumped you?" Casey asked. Sarah gave him a look and he cut his eyes to Chuck and then sighed. "Not because you're jealous, because obviously you never want him back in your life."

"Save it," Chuck said, walking back to the apartment. "I'll be in later." They both watched him disappear into the apartment.

}o{

Chuck found himself at the hospital later, looking for Devon. "Bro!" Awesome called out. His big smile faltered when he saw Chuck's face. "Everything okay, Chuckster?"

"No," Chuck replied. "I need to talk to you about Sarah."

"Ah, affairs of the heart," Devon said with a smile. "You came to the right place, I'm a heart doctor." Chuck gave him a sad smile. "Tough room," he said, leading Chuck into an examination room. "What's wrong, Chuck?"

"Bryce is back in town," Chuck began.

"The spy that was with Sarah, and gave you that thing in your head, also your former college roommate, Bryce?" Devon asked for clarification.

Chuck pressed his lips together and blew out his cheeks. "Yep, that's the one."

"Got it," Awesome said, nodding. He put his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "You love her?"

"Absolutely," Chuck replied.

"Then you have to do the hardest thing in the world," Devon told him. "Trust her."

"But Devon, I do trust her, it's him," Chuck argued.

"You have to trust your love is enough to stave off Bryce," Awesome explained. "Chuck, what do you think I have to do every day? Have you seen your sister? She's a stone-cold fox!"

"While I appreciate you appreciating Ellie," Chuck began.

"Let's face it, I'm a good-looking dude," Devon continued.

"Only you could say it like that and it not sound egotistical," Chuck observed.

"I know, right? Anyway, I do have my faults. I can be… frat-boyish, and immature, and sometimes… sometimes that wears on her. I know it does. But your sister loves me, and I have to trust that love will overcome that flirty, tall, dark, handsome, cool drink of water… Dr. _Hernandez,_" he said in a disgusted voice. Chuck's eyes were wide. "And he speaks perfect Spanish," he said, looking at Chuck. "I have an American accent, he does not, and you know how that drives her wild." He raised an eyebrow, and lowered his voice. "It's a _love_ language, after all."

"Wait, you are actually worried about another guy?" Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Worried, no," Devon said, and then, his face twisted a bit. "Concerned, maybe," he admitted. "Everyone has insecurities." Chuck's eyes went wide. "Dude, all men are insecure to some extent, and we all display it differently. Some are pompous and act like buffoons. Others voice them, like real adults… like I assume you have, with Sarah."

"I have," Chuck replied.

"And what did your personal spy have to say?"

"She's not my personal spy," Chuck replied, looking away, and grinning.

"Chuck, I've seen that woman look at you; she'd be your personal whatever you want her to be." Chuck's face reddened. "So, what did she say?"

"Trust her," he said softly.

"Then do it, okay?" Chuck nodded. "Did that help?" He nodded again. "Awesome," he said, clapping Chuck on the back.

"Hey, Awesome, have you talked to Ellie about… you know?" Devon pulled his top lip between his teeth and sucked on it. After a moment, he nodded. "And what did Ellie say?"

"To trust her," Devon admitted.

"And how's that going?"

Devon stood there a minute, found a stool, and sat down. "Bro, it sucks _hard…_ that man has the nicest teeth," Devon began. His pager went off. "Gotta run, buddy," he said standing.

"Hey, I know you have a lot more experience in love than I do, but if you ever need someone to, you know, just listen, I'm pretty good about that… except sex stuff. I don't need to know that… _ever._"

Devon grinned at him, clapped him on the back, winked, and headed off. Chuck stood there, watching as the big man strode away.

"Trust her. I can do that," he said to himself. "I mean, I can." He was silent for a moment. "It's just Bryce, who got me kicked out of college, stole my girlfriend, and put the Intersect in my head. This is fine," he muttered to himself, walking out of the hospital.

}o{

Chuck walked downstairs as the screen came on. Sarah gave him a look, but turned to the screen before she said anything to him. "Team, we have a… what's wrong with Agent Larkin?"

"I think he partied a little too hard last night, General," Casey replied. Beckman gave him a look, and Casey tried to look innocent… and failing, miserably.

"An update for the Intersect has been stolen from the NSA," Beckman began.

"General, has anyone considered upgrading your security?" Chuck asked. Sarah twisted her lips, and Casey looked away as Beckman glared. "Just a suggestion."

"A software engineer named Von Hayes will be holding a party. He has the chip," Beckman continued. She paused, and looked at the four.

"Will Agent Walker and Larkin be posing as a married couple, General?" Chuck asked. Beckman's eyes went wide, and he felt everyone staring at him. "If I'm not mistaken, the idea would be for me to be a waiter, so that I can circulate freely and flash, and then the… _ahem,_ 'loving' couple can sneak away to do what loving couples do, and get the chip."

"Yeah, I get to make out with Walker," Bryce slurred. Casey slapped his hand on Bryce's shoulder and he suddenly spasmed a bit and fell to the floor.

"Blast!" Casey said. "I forgot I was working on this handheld stunner." Chuck gave Casey a grateful smile. "Begging the General's pardon…" Beckman nodded. Casey turned to Chuck. "Have you lost your damn mind, numbnuts?"

Chuck felt a hand on his shoulder that gently turned him around. "Okay, what is going on, last night you were quite… confident."

"Major, I'm going to leave this to you and Agent Walker to figure out all… this," Beckman said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. She paused. "But, it might be best to actually hear out your teammate." With that, she ended the feed.

"Talk," Casey grumbled.

"This isn't me spiraling, I swear," Chuck said, his hands up in defense. "Listen, last night, Roan gave me a heads-up of what might be coming from Bryce. He knew Bryce was coming back, and Roan knew what Bryce would do. Bryce is good at being a spy, and I'm not… like that," Chuck said. He could tell by the look on Sarah's face she agreed… reluctantly, but agreed.

He took a deep breath. "As for this morning… Bryce is good at seduction, and not the way you're thinking. The way you can make someone more… pliable."

"Get you thinking the way he wants you to, for his benefit," Sarah said, nodding. "He's very good at that."

"And I'm easily pliable," Chuck continued.

"Christ," Casey muttered. "So many jokes."

"And I thank you for not making them," Sarah said. "Go on, get it all out."

"I trust you, I do. But I don't know if I trust _me,_ so this mission, I am going with the person I trust. And that's you, Sarah. If you think you'll get more being a couple with Bryce and following up on my flashes, then so be it."

He stood there, outwardly appearing tall, calm, and together. Inside, he was curled up in the fetal position, and shaking.

"I see you," she said, a soft smile on her face. "Doing what's best for all of us. Now, let me tell you what _I_ think. You know what's the best cover? A… _very… loving_ couple," she said, making him shiver. "Going who knows where doing who knows what, the guy getting so excited, his eyes roll back into his head."

"It was _one _time," he stressed.

"_Jesus!_" Casey groaned.

"I mean, I don't need you replaying the scene for me," Chuck said. He turned back to Sarah, saw the look of horror on her face, and realized what he had said. He swallowed.

"I meant _flash,_ Chuck, not…" She gave him a significant look, and he nodded.

"Hair-trigger," Casey muttered.

"He reloaded just fine," Sarah replied, making Casey wince, and hold up his hands in surrender. She turned back to Chuck. "And you know what no one notices? A lone waiter, going behind that couple, making sure everything is okay, and stealing what we need."

"She's right," Casey grumbled. "And for the love of God, we _never_ had this conversation."

"That means you never get to tease me about it," Chuck said. Casey took a deep breath, and nodded.

"To be fair, it has never happened since, and he's had _lots _of opportunities," Sarah said.

Casey fled.

}o{

Chuck looked around the party, holding a flute of champagne. He thought he was in a dream, then he reconsidered, thinking he might, in fact, be dead. It had to be one of the two, because no human could look as beautiful as Sarah Walker did at that moment. It was just not humanly possible.

"You've been awfully quiet," Sarah said, giving him a look. "And you've barely looked at me. Have I done something?"

"I've lost the ability to talk," Chuck replied, chugging the champagne. Sarah gave him a small smile. "If I look at you directly, I feel like either I'll go blind, or I won't stop looking, and that would be very disrespectful. Plus, I'll forget we have a mission."

"It wouldn't be disrespectful," Sarah told him. "I wore this for you, for us."

"It's very… red. Or is it salmon? Either way, it looks beautiful on you," Chuck said.

"It would look beautiful on anyone," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Sarah… no, it wouldn't," he said with so much warmth and honestly in his voice she felt her knees buckle.

She blew out a breath. "You remember our dancing lessons?" she asked. He nodded. "Good. If you forget, just hang on."

"So, you'll lead, is what you're saying," Chuck replied, being led to the dance floor.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Never," he admitted. The dance began, and as it went, the sexier it became. There was a point where she snapped her head to the side, and Chuck became lost in her. There was no one else there. They were alone, it was just Chuck and Sarah. There was no mission, no Bryce, no Casey, no one around. It was just them… and their overwhelming love for each other. When her lips touched his, he thought he might explode. The not-bomb kiss, which had been tremendous, felt like a peck on the cheek compared to this. Passion and love filled him, and he thought he might never come out of the world to which she had just taken him.

That's when he heard the champagne bottle break. Von Hayes was yelling at Bryce, and Chuck heard Casey snickering over the coms.

"We have to help him," Chuck said.

"No, we don't," Sarah reminded him. Chuck shook his head. He hated what had happened to Bryce, hated what this did to him. "We'll fix it," she said. She slid her arm around him, and they headed in the direction of Von Hayes. Hayes saw them, and started to pull his hands out of his pockets to applaud the couple's dance. As he did, he pulled out his keys, and that's when Chuck saw it.

"File," he croaked before the flash hit him.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked, grabbing him, making a scene.

"On the keychain," he got out, his lips near her ear, making her shudder.

"Is he okay?" Von Hayes asked.

"Sorry, I had a bad case of Sphenopalatine Ganglioneuralgia, and maybe I haven't quite recovered like I thought," Chuck said.

Hayes stared at him, and then shook his head. "Come on, let's get you to one of the back rooms, and let you lie down."

They headed to the back of the house and heard a female voice. "I need it, Hayes," and Chuck began to make the face again.

"Is it another attack?" Hayes asked.

"I think so," Sarah said, lowering her head to put her ear to his mouth.

"Fulcrum agent, Juliette, killed a lot of people," Chuck muttered. Sarah straightened and stared at the woman. Suddenly Bryce rushed in, and she pushed Chuck behind her, shielding him with her body as Bryce tried to attack Juliette. She got off a shot and ran, as Bryce followed, yelling at Sarah to follow.

"Von, you should give me that chip if you want to live," Chuck told him. "Sarah will protect you. I think the other lady wanted to kill you." An explosion was heard outside, and Hayes threw Sarah the keys.

"Casey, what was that?" Sarah asked.

"The woman threw a grenade at Bryce, and I hit her in the head with a gun. I would have shot her, but she threw the grenade at Bryce, and I thought that made up for some of her wrongdoings."

}o{

He sat on the lip of the fountain, holding in his hand the glasses Bryce had given him. He had told Chuck that Sarah had changed, that she'd get hurt one day protecting him.

"Let me guess, someone made you… _pliable_?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe," Chuck admitted. "But just because he's a jerk doesn't mean he's wrong."

"Let me guess," she said, sitting beside him. "One day, I'll get hurt because of you, because I care too much."

"Basically," Chuck replied.

"Well, he's got a shot of being right," she said with a shrug. Chuck looked over at her. "Chuck, we have a choice: We can be together or not, but I am going to protect you." She squeezed his bicep. "Just like you won't stay in the car if you think I'm in danger." Chuck looked away, and she reached over and turned his head so that his eyes were locked onto hers.

"I'm not going to apologize for caring," he told her, and he shut his eyes as his own words hit him.

"Samesies," she replied.

"Samesies?" he asked.

"What, can't I use that word?" she countered.

"I mean you can, but you're dangerously close to reminding people how you're a spy, as that word being a description of what you do, instead of being a spy, a description of who you are." Chuck sat there for a second and watched her. "But, you are going to get hurt trying to protect me."

"I won't on purpose, trust me. And Chuck, I would do that if I was just your girlfriend, and not a spy. You mean that much to me… don't you get it?"

"But how am I supposed to live, knowing that could happen?" he asked, frustrated.

"How am I supposed to live, if I _don't_ protect you, and I let you get hurt?" she countered. She chuckled. "Is this… is this… a 'real relationship' problem?" Chuck gave her a look. "Like, say I was a cop, or a firefighter, would you worry any less?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "No, I wouldn't. Would you, if I were one of those?"

"Sweetie," she said, laying her hand on his cheek. "Do you really think the police or fire department would let you work for them?" He dropped his head, laughing, and she gently lifted it back up to look at her. "This is who we are. So yeah, the idiot's right. Even a blind squirrel finds a nut, occasionally. But we chose… okay, maybe you didn't originally, but we have now…" Chuck nodded. "…so, we know what could happen, and we know we'd do anything to protect the other."

"We do," Chuck replied. "Listen, I'm gonna worry-"

"And I'm not?!" Chuck grinned and looked away. "Chuck, I am a trained CIA operative. You, at best…." She looked at him, lost for words.

"Got nuthin', huh?"

"Nothing," she agreed. "So, do me a favor: Try, _try_ to stay safe, let me do my job, and be alive so at the end of the day I have you to come home to."

"I like that," Chuck said. He looked over at the pair of glasses. "Bryce gave these to me."

"Intersect update glasses?" Sarah asked. Chuck nodded. "Beckman told me he had them." She shook her head. "He really is an idiot." She stood and offered him her hand. "Come on," she said. "Let's go have you lie your head in my lap while you put them on, and get the update."

"I love you," he said, taking her hand, and standing. "I would do anything for you."

"I know," she replied, grinning at him.

"OMG! You got me!"

"Yeah, I do," she said, her voice dropping.

}o{

He awoke a few hours later, and sat up, his head hurting a little. He blinked, and felt her enter the room. He turned, and there she was, in that red dress.

"Uh… do we have a mission?" Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head slowly, a seductive grin on her face. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope," she said, emphasizing the _p_.

"Then why are you in that dress?" he asked.

"Why do you think?"

"You like the way I look at you, when you're in it?" he asked.

She got a concerned look on her face and stepped toward him, feeling his head as if he had a fever. He put his hand over hers. "You like the stupid smile on my face, the way I lose control of some of my functions, and how I usually forget my words?"

"You seem to be doing fine with them right now," she said, her hand moving to the side of his face, cupping it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and slowly moved back and forth rhythmically, swaying to the music in his head.

"You're leading," she accused.

"Sorry," he said, pulling back, worried he had upset her, but then he saw the smile on her face.

"You're the only person I'd ever let lead."

"Then I won't take advantage of it," he promised.

"I know you won't."

* * *

a/n: Next time, on Chuck vs Playing it Cool. Sarah Walker: The Early Years.


End file.
